El internado
by RannizPattwart
Summary: ¿Que pasará cuando Bella llegue al internado que siempre quizo? ¿Encontrara el amor en él? ¿Podrá un accidente cambiar las cosas entre Bella y Edward?
1. Llegando al Internado

hola! mis adorados! xD yo se yo se diran ¿que haces aqui sin capitulo de subastando el amor? ¬¬ xD pero la verdad es que esta historia ya la tenia mucho antes con la mejor escritora y mi amiga Makka :D asiq ue sin mas los dejo leer :D (ahora mismo subire capitulos que son 7 los que tenemos hasta ahora :D )

_los personajes son propiedad de S.M la historia y locuras son nuestras totalmente xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 - Llegando al Internado<strong>

Aquí estaba en el internado Benemérito de las Américas. No podía creer que por fin estuviera aquí y mucho menos con una beca, ya que sin ella no podría estar aqui por que mis papas no tienen el suficiente dinero para pagar una escuela así. Había logrado lo que mas quería. Tener una beca de excelencia en el internado Benemérito de las Américas, ademas de que mis papas se sentian orgullosos de mi esfuerzo, tanto asi que me convencieron de venir aquí, ya qe no los qeria dejar ni por un momento ellos eran todo lo que podia tener en la vida y mi unica familia. Llegue a la oficina de la coordinadora para pedir mi horario y llave de cuarto, la cual ya sabia que iba hacer la habitacion 305.

- Hola, buenas tardes - Le dije a la coordinadora.

- Buenas tardes, señorita - me dijo cordialmente - ¿En que puedo ayudarle? - me preguntó sonriendo.

- Venía a ver si me podría dar mi horario de clases y la llave de mi habitación - le dije

- Ah, claro permite me - la coordinadora empezó a buscar algo en al computadora - ¿Tu eres Isabella Swan? - me preguntó.

- Si - contesté.

- Ok. Bueno, tu horario es este - me dijo mientras me tendía una hoja - y tu llave... - empezó a buscar en un cajón blanco - a ver... veamos habitación 305.. - dijo mas para ella que para mi - aquí esta - me sonrió - toma - me tendió la llave - te sugeriría que sacaras una copia por si se te pierde - me dijo dulcemente.

- Lo haré - en verdad lo haría, aunque era ordenada y nada despistada, pero no sabia que podría pasar

- De acuerdo. Pues sería todo. Que tengas un excelente día y suerte en tu primer día de clase mañana - la coordinadora era tan gentil... ojalá me encontrara mas personas así

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación. Mientras caminaba con mis maletas hacia la habitacion choqe con alguien...

- Oh, disculpa - me dijo apenado - no te vi.

- Jake - no podía creer que Jacob estuviera aquí.

- Bella - me dijo sorprendido al igual que yo.

- ¡Oh! Jake, no esperaba verte ¿Que haces aquí? - ¿Que podría estar haciendo Jake aquí?

- Pues, al igual que a ti, me aceptaron aquí y con media beca - claro, se me había olvidado por completo que Jake tammbn habia pedido una beca en este internado.

- ¡Wau! Eso esta muy bien Jake - lo abrace. Me sentía orgullosa de mi amigo por haber logrado tener su media beca -. Bueno, Jake. Me tengo que ir. A ver si al rato nos vemos - le dije mientras me separaba de el.

- De acuerdo, Bells - Jake me decía Bells de cariño y agradecía que aun me dijera así -. Cuídate y nos vemos al rato. Voy a estar en el campus y mi habitación es la 102, sección B ¿Ok? - me dio una tarjeta de esas que nos dan para saber cual es tu habitación.

- De acuerdo. Nos vemos Jake - me di la vuelta y me diriiji a mi habitación. Esta vez esperaba no tropezar con nadie...

Entre a la habitación y me qede totalmente sorprendida. Tenia una mesita en medio de la sala una pantalla, un sofá rojo, un peqeño refrigerador, una cocina pequeña pero lo suficientemente grande para poder cocinar. También había una pequeña sala y un estante.

- Hola - una chica pequeña, con el pelo alborotado en picos, con ojos color verde y realmente guapa me saludo, apareciendo detrás de la puerta -. Tu debes ser mi nueva compañera - me dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- Emm... Si soy Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella. Mucho gusto - le extendí la mano y ella me la tomo.

- Alice Cullen y el gusto es mio Bella. Me encanta hacer nuevas amigas y presiento que tu y yo vamos hacer grandes amigas - Alice era tan linda y yo también creí qe podriamos ser realmente amigas.

Después de acomodar mis cosas en la habitacion, Alice y yo nos sentamos en el pequeño sofa rojo a conversar. Me contó muchas cosas sobre el internado, cosas que a cualquiera le hubiesen dado lo mismo, pero de todas formas a mi me interesaban. Me contó sobre su familia. Según lo que supe tiene 3 hermanos, 1 mujer y dos hombres. Estuvo aproximadamente 30 minutos alavando a su novio, Jasper, como una boba.

Me contó sobre sus clases y me di cuenta que tenia varias con ella como compañera. Seria algo muy grato, ya que al menos tenia una amiga.

- Y tu Bella? Que es de tu familia? - dijo con tono dulce.

- Mi papa y mama son toda mi familia. No tengo hermanos y con mis tios tengo relaciones demasiado lejanas - le dije.

- Y... ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? Digo... si no es muy intruso de mi parte - rió entre dientes

- No para nada, tranquila - le sonrei - Son Reneé y Charlie. No sabes lo mucho que me a costado dejarlos para venir acá, pero era necesario. Luche mucho para conseguir la beca y mis padre estaban de acuerdo en todo, así que no tuve opción.-

- Se nota que te costo dejarles. Cuando me hablaste de ellos te brillaron los ojitos - me sonroje - eso quiere decir que los amas muchísimo - asentí.

- Son lo único que tengo para apoyarme cuando tengo algún problema. Son el único pilar que me mantiene en pie - dije con los ojos perdidos en los recuerdos que pasaban por mi mente en esos momentos. La hora de la partida fue el recuerdo que mas fuerte me golpeó, porque de verdad que los iba a extrañar.

_**Flash Back...**_

_"- Hija, porfavor. Tanto tu como yo sabemos que quieres hacer esto. Podrás tu sola con todo eso. Eres una chica muy inteligente. Te vamos a extrañar mucho, pero ese no es impedimento para que realices tus sueños - dijo Reneé, mientras apoyaba una mano en mi mejilla._

_- Tu madre tiene razón, mi niña. No tienes que dejar tus sueños atras solo por esto. De tus sueños depende tu futuro -dijo cariñoso traicionera lagrima escapo de mi ojo derecho_

_- Ok, me iré. Pero por favor... cuídense mucho. Mamá... no metas a papa en la cocina, eso si quieres seguir teniendo casa. Y Charlie... protege a mama de todos esos maleantes como el buen policia que eres - les guiñe un ojo, con la mirada triste y el tono apagado. Los amaba mas que a mi propia vida y esto era muy dificil para mi, pero como dijeron ellos, era necesario._

_Abrace a Reneé, luego a Charlie, recogí mi maleta y me fui hacia el avion, dejando a mis padres abrazados en medio el aereopuerto"_

_**Fin flash back...**_

-¡Bella! ¡Bella despierta! - Alice me decía, mientras agitaba una mano delante de mi cara.

- ¿Ah? ¡ Perdón! - dije totalmente sonrojada.

-No pasa nada - me sonrió - ¿En que pensabas que te tenia tan distraída? - sonrió picaronamente.

- En la despedida... cuando me aleje de mis padres para venir acá - sonrei tristemente.

- Oh... - fue lo único que dijo. Luego de 5 minutos de silencio, Alice me hablo.- Bella... tenemos que ir a dormir. Se nos a ido la tarde en la conversacion y mañana tenemos clases - mire el reloj y me di cuenta que ya era medianoche. Jamas crei que la conversacion hiciera pasar el tiempo tan rápido.

- Oh... bueno - sonreí -. ¿A que hora te despiertas?

- Mmm... - lo pensó un momento - a las 7 am, para tener tiempo para todo.

- Ok, a esa hora nos vemos

- Adiós, Bella. Buenas noches - dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós, Alice. Que amanezcas bien - dicho esto, me fui a mi habitación.

Me recosté en la cama e intente dormir. Juro que lo intente, pero no podía. Me revolvía en la cama y no podía encontrar el sueño.

Mire el reloj de la mesilla de noche y eran las 3:30 de la madrugada. ¡Oh por Dios! Estoy segura de que mañana me quedaría dormida en plena clase.

Me levante y fui a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua y alguna pastilla para poder conciliar el sueño. Después de eso, decidí ir a dar un paseo al jardín en lo que la pastilla hacia efecto. Llegue al lado de un gran árbol, donde había un pequeño banco, en el cual me senté a mirar la luna.

- Hola - dijo una voz masculina. Me sobresalte en mi sitio y me gire para ver quien era el dueño de esa voz. Me enfrente a un par de ojos verdes que me dejaron aturdida.

- Ho-hola - tartamudeé. Sentí como el rubor subía a mis mejillas.

- Soy Edward Cullen... ¿Y tu eres...? - dijo sonriendo, después de comprobar que yo no haría ningún indicio de presentación.

- Bella Swan. Mucho gusto - extendí una de mis manos, la que el cogió. Juro que en el momento en que nuestras pieles hicieron contacto una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo. Paso un momento en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solamente cruzábamos nuestras miradas un par de veces.

- Y tu... ¿Eres nueva? No recuerdo haberte visto antes - dijo rompiendo el hielo.

- Si... acabo de llegar hoy - dije mientras pestañeaba seguidamente, bajando la mirada.

La pastilla estaba comenzando a hacer efecto en mi cuerpo y me estaba entrando un sueño horrible. Al parecer el lo noto.

- Me parece que tienes sueño - dijo sonriendo.

- Lo mismo pienso yo - dijo con una tímida sonrisa - aunque vine acá porque no podia dormir.

- A lo mismo vine yo... pero todavía no me baja el sueño - se rió entre dientes.

- Tomate algo... alguna pastilla o lo que sea. Toma - le tendí una píldora de dormir, las cuales siempre llevaba en mi pijama.

- Gracias, Bella. Espero que tengan efecto - dijo mientras se tomaba una -. Ahora, creo que tu deberías irte a dormir antes de que tenga que cargarte a tu habitación. - Sentí como el rubor subía a mis mejillas violentamente.

- Eso creo. Bueno, adiós. Duerme bien - me pare del banco.

- Adiós, Bella. Nos vemos mañana... por ahí - dicho eso, me aleje de ahí.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto, me recosté nuevamente en mi cama y me quede dormida inmediatamente. El día siguiente iba a ser tremendamente largo... mi primer día en ese internado.

* * *

><p><strong>Escritora 1. (RannizPattwart)<strong>

**holaa mis lectores favoritos :D como estan espro super bn y tambn espero qe les haya gustado nuestra locura :D jojo la vdd sqe todo fue improvisado y x msn jaja xD pro creo qe no nos qedo tan mal o si? jaja bno ya saben mi… bno nuestra paga es review jojo nos leemos en la proxima**

**-terminado makka (en lugar de sherlok xD)-ring ring..hello? ring ring..he-he-hello? Jum tiene mala conexion ¬¬"**

**-RannizPattwart-**

**Escritora 2. (Makka)**

**Hola! Ps... aca con una loca idea entre mi amiga RannizPattwart y yo Espero que les guste, ya que fue un tipo de improvisacion del momento por msn. Ideas locas que se juntaron con dos locas escritoras que formo una nueva loca historia (Loco, no?)**

**Bueno, ps me dejo de hablar loqueras y... un review? Please?**

**Esperamos que les haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos! ^^**

**Makka**


	2. Conociendo a los Cullen

como prometi aqui el captulo 2! :D

_los personajes son propiedad de S.M la historia y locuras nos pertenecen totalmente! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 - Conociendo a los Cullen<strong>

- ¡Bella despierta! - grito Alice, sacándome de mi sueño, y saltando arriba de mi cama.

- Alice... cinco minutos mas por favor - dije cubriéndome la cara con la colcha.

- ¡No! Tenemos el tiempo justo para todo y tientes que levantarte ¡AHORA! - grito mas fuerte y me desperezo completamente con ese grito.

- Ok, Alice. ¡Pero no me grites, por Dios! No soy sorda - hice un estúpido puchero.

- Si quieres que no te grite, entonces levántate. Dúchate y te espero en mi habitación para vestirnos - dijo saliendo de mi habitación y yéndose a la suya.

Suspire y me levante. Me dirigí a la ducha y me relaje con el agua caliente. Salí y me puse una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo, obviamente con ropa interior. Me dirigí a la habitación de Alice.

- Acá estoy Alice - dije entrando -. Que me vas a hacer?

- Ponerte presentable para un día de clases - dijo con tono y cara inocente. La mire con pánico en los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, me tomo de un brazo y me puso frente al armario.

Me miro de los pies a la cabeza y luego desapareció entre la ropa. Salio con una hermosa blusa azul marino larga, unos vaqueros negros y unas simples converse azules.

- Con esto te veras espectacular - dijo sonriendo. Yo solo me limite a ponerme lo que me tendía.

Luego eligió su ropa, la cual era una blusa blanca con encaje en las mangas (que le llegaban por el codo), un chaleco de vestir para mujer color azul oscuro y unos jean entubados hasta el tobillo de color gris perla.

- Ali te ves completamente hermosa - dije sonriendo.

- Gracias, Bella. Tu también te ves divina.

Me ruborice un poco con ese comentario, pero igualmente le di las gracias. Nos encaminamos hacia la primera clase, la cual tenia con ella, por suerte para mi.

Nos encaminamos por todo el internado, hasta que llegamos al salón de literatura.

- Aquí es Bella. Entremos - me dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

- Vamos - me arme de valor y entre. Me encamine hacia el profesor, con Alice a mi lado.

- Buenos días, señor... Gefersson. Soy Isabella Swan - dije formalmente.

- Oh, la chica nueva - odie eso de "la chica nueva", pero no le di importancia.

Comenzó a buscar algunos cosas en los cajones de su escritorio, mientras tarareaba una canción. Sentía la mirada del curso entero fijada en mi espalda, pero era normal, ya que era "la chica nueva". Puse cara de fastidio.

- Tome señorita Swan - el profesor me tendió una lista de... libros creo que eran -. Que tenga un buen día.

- Gracias. Vamos Alice... mm... ¿Donde me siento? - pregunte dudosa.

- Al lado mio, obviamente - dijo intentando parecer ofendida. Me reí de su cara.

- Bueno, vamos - y me deje guiar por ella. Caminamos hasta llegar casi al final del salón, lo que era perfecto ya que así nadie me podía mirar.

- Hola, Edward - dijo Alice cuando llegamos a su lugar.

- Hola, hermanita - le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se fijo en mi, entrecerrando los ojos, así como concentrado - ¿Bella?

- Edward - dije sonriendo y recordando al chico de la noche anterior.

- ¿Se conocen? - pregunto Alice, mirándonos dudosa.

- Técnicamente si - respondí.

- Anoche nos encontramos en el jardín, porque no podíamos dormir - complemento Edward.

- ¿En el jardín? ¿No podían dormir? ¿De que hablan? - dijo confundida.

- Anoche no podía dormir y decidí tomar aire fresco en el jardín - dijimos Edward y yo al unisono. Rompimos los tres a carcajadas.

- Señoritas y señor, a su lugar por favor - nos interrumpió el profesor. Lo mire con cara de fastidio (n/a: para mi la cara de fastidio es ¬¬... perdón, tenia que decirlo xD)

Alice y yo nos sentamos y como la fila era de tres lugares, Edward quedo al medio.

- Bendito seas entre todas las mujeres - le susurre al oído -. Dile a Alice, que nos mira con cara de colgada.

Intento reprimir las carcajadas, pero le fue casi imposible. Le dijo a Alice e intento serenarse.

La clase paso así, entre bromas susurradas y cosas locas. Me sentía realmente a gusto estando con los hermanos Cullen, eran realmente encantadores. Tocaron el timbre que indicaba el almuerzo, nos levantamos y recogimos nuestras cosas.

- ¿Te sientas con nosotros Bella? - dijo una entusiasmada Alice.

- Em... no, gracias. Tengo tantos amigos acá que no me puedo decidir con quien sentarme - dije irónica.

- Idiota - dijo Alice, dándome un manotazo en el brazo.

- Auch, era una broma. Perdóname la vida, Alice - dije riendo. En ese momento m di cuenta de que Edward nos miraba como si estuviésemos dementes.

- ¿Que? - dijimos Alice y yo a la vez.

- Están locas - dijo riendo.

- Eso ya lo se, Edward. Pero aun asi me quieres - dijo Alice.

- Si, enana - le revolvió el cabello.

-¡Hey! - dijo apartándose.

- Ya vamonos par de locos - dije yo.

Rieron, pero aun asi se encaminaron conmigo hacia la cafetería. Cuando llegamos, recogimos la comida y nos fuimos directamente hacia una mesa con 3 personas mas, supongo que eran los hermanos de los Cullen.

- Jazz! - chillo Alice y se lanzo sobre un rubio. Lo beso y después se giro hacia mi -. Miren chicos. Amiga nueva. Se llama Bella Swan. Desde hoy se sentara con nosotros - le di una sonrisa agradecida.

- Mucho gusto, Bella - dijo el rubio-. Soy Jasper, el novio de Alice - se paro y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- El gusto es mio - dije sonriendole. Tenia unos profundos ojos grises.

- Hola, Bella - dijo una rubia. Juraría que era una modelo de revista -. Soy Rosalie, gemela de Jasper, pero soy como hermana de Alice.

- Es un placer, Rosalie - ella tenia unos hermosos ojos azules.

- Hey, Bella - dijo el moreno. Se paro y juro que casi se me cae la quijada al suelo cuando lo vi. Era muy alto, tenia muchos músculos y unos ojos verdes divinos - Soy Emmett, hermano de ese monstruito - miro dulcemente a Alice.

- Un gusto Emmett - dije.

Nos quedamos platicando todo el almuerzo. Eran, al igual que Alice y Edward, una personas muy acojedoras. Descubrí que Emmett tenia un gran sentido del humor, ya que se pasaba gastándole bromas a todos. Estábamos en medio de una conversación cuando tocaron el timbre para el fin del almuerzo.

- ¿Que clase te toca ahora, Bella? - dijo Alice.

- Calculo - conteste.

- Oh... yo no tengo calculo. No estaré contigo en esa clase - hizo un puchero y sus ojitos verdes brillaron.

- Tranquila, Alice. Yo te cuido a tu Bella - dijo Edward. Me sonroje, pero gracias a todo lo que es santo, nadie lo noto -. Vamos Bella, yo tengo calculo ahora - sonrió de lado

- Ten cuidado con Edward, Bella - dijo Emmett acercándoseme -. Es un pervertido autista - Me quede mirándolo como una boba, hasta que encendió la chispa y empecé a reír. Escuche un golpe sordo y vi a Emmett sobandose la nuca.

- Tranquilo, Edward - dijo Emmett, aunque seguia con una gran sonrisa pegada a su cara.

- Vamos, Bella. Se nos hace tarde - dijo Edward, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano.

Camine con Edward a mi lado por los pasillos del internado, hasta llegar al salón de calculo.

Entramos, fui donde el profesor, me presente y me paso algunos papeles.

- Ven, Bella. Tu te sientas conmigo - dijo con una gran sonrisa. Me guió por el salón hasta llegar al lugar. Corrió la silla para que me sentara y asi lo hice. Me pareció tan tierno y caballeroso...

- Hola, Eddie - dijo una voz nasal.

- Jessica - dijo secamente Edward -. Te he dicho que odio que me digas asi.

- Se que te gusta, Eddie. Se que me deseas - dijo ella. Yo me quede mirándola como si estuviera loca.

- Por enésima vez, Jessica. ¡Fuera de mi vida! - dijo Edward, apunto de la histeria.

- No me digas eso, Eddie. Se que me quieres hacer tuya - dijo sin ningún tapujo.

- ¡Ya callate de una vez maldita! - grito Edward. Me preocupe y puse mi mano sobre la suya. La corriente paso de nuevo por mi cuerpo, pero no le di importancia en este momento.

- Edward, cálmate - dije mirándolo. Se dio la vuelta hacia mi, me miro y se relajo. Tomo mi mano entre la suya y se giro nuevamente hacia esa tipa.

- Jessica... es la ultima vez que te lo digo. Déjame en paz - dijo tranquilo nuevamente.

Jessica me miro con odio en los ojos, pero no replico nada y se fue.

- Gracias, Bella - sonrió Edward. Beso mi mano y la soltó. En el momento en el que beso mi mano sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo ¿Por que? No lo sabia.

El profesor empezó con la clase y yo no me podía aburrir mas de lo que ya estaba. Sin querer se me salio un bostezo y Edward, al notarlo, me paso un papelito.

"_No puede ser mas aburrida la clase, ¿Verdad?_" No pude evitar sonreír. Creía que esto solo era hasta la secundaria.

"_Si, la verdad me estoy durmiendo_" se lo pase y vi una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Señor Cullen me podría dar lo que tiene en al mano? - el profesor estaba enfrente de Edward.

- No se de que habla - le respondió Edward inocentemente.

- No se haga el chistoso señor Cullen - dijo el profesor tajante.

- Es que profesor en verdad no se de que habla - Edward era muy bueno para fingir.

- Enseñeme lo qe estaba escribiendo.

- De acuerdo - dijo Edward tranquilamente y le enseño el papel. Yo no lo podía creer ¿Como que le entrego el papel? No podía ser...

- De acuerdo señor Cullen - el profesor le regreso el papel ¿Que le dio Edward? El profesor se fue y mientras daba la clase Edward y yo no volvimos a hablar hasta salir del salón.

- ¿Que le diste al profesor? - le dije curiosa

- Nada, solo una lista del super - rompió a carcajadas, y yo no pude evitar reírme al igual que el. Salimos del salón y alguien me llamo.

- ¡Bella! - voltee a ver quien me había llamado.

- ¿Lo conoces? - me pregunto Edward.

- Si, es mi amigo Jacob - no había que mencionar que eramos ex - novios, ¿no?

Jacob se acerco y me sonrió.

- Jacob - sonreí alegremente.

- Hola pacharrita - me sonrió-. ¿Como estas?

- Bien, gracias. Mira Jacob, te presento a Edward - voltee a ver a Edward -. Edward te presento a Jacob -. Edward y Jacob se vieron con una mirada de... ¿Molestia?

- Mucho gusto - dijo friamente Edward, y extandio su mano.

- El gusto es mio - Jacob tomo su mano y apretaron mas de lo debido. _Par de idiotas_, pensé.

- ¿Pacharrita que clase te toca? - Jacob se volteo a verme.

- Deportes - refunfuñe.

- Oh, tu clase favorita y en la que eres buenísima - dijo sarcásticamente.

- Por si no lo sabes he ganado muchísimo trofeos - yo también podía ser sarcástica.

- Oh, si eso lo creo nadie dudaría. Tu equilibrio y coordinación son buenísimos - sonrió burlón.

- Ja - ja - ja. Muy gracioso Black

- Vale, vale. Tranquila pacharrita. Bueno soy tu salvación - me sonrió.

- ¿A si? ¿Por que? - levante una ceja.

- Por que me toca al misma clase - asi que Jacob seria realmente mi salvación. El podría librarme de los pelotazos innecesarios.

- Ejem - carraspeo Edward -. A mi también me toca esa clase, asi que vamos todos - Edward me agarro de la mano y Jacob la otra. Me iban jalando hacia su lado mientras caminábamos al gimnasio

- Chicos - me frene -. Yo puedo sola - les dije mientras me safaba de su agarre.

- Lo siento - dijeron al unisono.

- Huy si los adoro a mis pequeños ponnys - les sonreí. Me percate de algo... "_Huy si los adoro a mis pequeños ponnys_". Eso era plural, osea Edward y Jacob. A Jacob era natural quererlo... pero ¿Edward? O sea lo conocía hace un día y ya lo "adoraba". Era una person...

- Ven aqui - escuche la voz de Edward decirme, al tiempo que me tomaba en brazos y me acunaba contra su pecho como si fuera un bebe.

- ¡Hey! ¡ Bájame, Edward! - grite dando patadas en el aire.

- No, Bella. Como no te movías tuve que tomar medidas drásticas y ahora no te voy a soltar - dijo soltando una risotada.

No me quedaba mas que aceptar. Me enfurruñe en los brazos de Edward. Me voltee y vi que Jacob iba con una cara de 2 metros. Pobre... debe de estar fastidiado. Aunque... ¿Que problema tiene con Edward?

- Llegamos, Bella - dijo Edward, con sus labios muy cerca de los mios. Demasiado cerca, diria yo.

Me levanto un poco, para acomodar sus brazos debajo de mi cuerpo y juro por el mundo que sentí que nuestros labios se rozaron con ese movimiento. Mire a Jake y el confirmo mis sospechas, porque en su cara había furia... furia asesina. Bufo y se fue hacia los vestuarios sin decir palabra.

- Bajame - le pedí a Edward, con la cara mas roja que un tomate. Hizo lo que le pedí.

- Nos vemos después, pequeña ponny - uso mis mismas palabras y se fue hacia el vestuario de chicos. Me toque los labios con la mano y me dirigí al vestuario. de chicas.

Me cambie lentamente y cuando salí el entrenador Clapp estaba dando algunas indicaciones.

- Van a practicar el Handball en parejas - dijo el entrenador. Sentí mis dos brazos atrapados en dos brazos distintos. Vi a Edward y Jacob a cada lado mio.

- Bella se va conmigo - dijo Edward.

- Oh, no. Ella se va conmigo- dijo Jacob.

-Conmigo - dijo Edward.

- Conmigo - ese era Jacob.

Comenzaron a tirar cada uno de mis brazos hasta que me canse.

- ¡Ya paren! ¡Parecen un par de niños, por Dios! - dije exasperada.

- Lo siento - dije Edward, acercándose a mi.

- Yo lo siento mas que él - dijo Jacob, empujando a Edward.

- Jacob, ¡por favor! ¡Para! - dije enojada -. Vamos, Edward. Jacob, por su comportamiento infantil, se queda solo.

La clase de deportes se paso sin mayores incidentes, ya que Edward era muy rápido y cubría su posición y la mía. No se como en un momento logre doblarme la mano con una pelota, pegarle a Edward en la cabeza y pegarla a un chico rubio también en la cabeza. Era increíblemente torpe.

- La proxima semana empezaremos con Atletismo - dijo el entrenador Clapp, una vez finalizada la clase.

- Oh, mi gozo es un pozo - dije sarcástica.

- Vamos, Bella. No puede ser tan terrible - dijo Edward a mi lado.

- Hoy me viste, Edward. ¡Soy un completo desastre! - dije riendo. Le contagie mis risas.

- Bueno, yo te protegeré para que no te caigas, Bella - me guiño un ojo y mi rostro se cubrió de rojo.

Después de la clase de gimnasia no volví a ver a Jake, pero estuve muy entretenida riendo con Edward sobre mis incidentes en clases. La relación entre Edward y yo iba…Avanzando. Ya éramos algo parecido a amigos. Cuando me encontré con Alice estaba que me ahogaba de risa, pero le prometí que se lo contaría en cuanto llegáramos a la habitación.

Cuando llegamos, le conté todo a Alice, quien se estuvo riendo por mas de 1 hora. Cuando ya oscureció, me duche y me metí a la cama... Había sido un día muy largo, pero sin duda uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Escritora 1 (Ranniz): qe tal mis lectores favoritos? como les parecio el capi :D ami me encanto jaja mas la parte donde se ponen celosos jacob y edward jaja :D jaja debo decir de nuevo qe el capi lo hizo ahora makka :D nna grax :D x hacer sta locura conmigo :D bno chicas me despido no sin antes decirles qe es dia de deposito xD(comentarios) bno lean el proximo capi en la misma pagina el mismo lugar a la misma hora xD jajaja<strong>

**-terminado makka-ring ring...hello? ring ring...he-he-hello? tiene mala conexion jum¬¬ jaja**

**Ranniz^^**

**Escritora 2 (Makka): Hola mis lindas lectoras! Que tal estan? Como les parecio el cap? ^^ Espero que les haya gustado. No le crean a Ranniz ¬¬ Es mentira que lo hice sola! Lo hice... casi sola! Ella me ayudo en mucho, con partes del cap y sus ideas locas ¬¬ No me llevare todos los creditos yo sola ¬¬ Ella tambieen! ^^**

**Bueno... un review? Siii? ^^**

**Las/os Adoro!**

**Makka**


	3. Rubia Oxigenada

aca el 3er capi:P

_los personajes no nos pertenecen son propiedad de S.M las locuras y la historia...esa si que si! _

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Rubia Oxigenada con Nariz de Paleta Payaso<strong>

**Bella Pov**

Me levante muy temprano esta mañana y me vesti - claro esta que alice me superviso -. Sali de mi recamara y decidi preparar esta vez el desayuno en el cuarto en lugar de comprar algo en la cafeteria

- Huele bien - Alice se acerco y quizo agarra un pedazo de tarta y le pege -. Auch, eso duele.

- Pues esperate a que este servida.

- Pense que mi mama estaba en casa - refunfuño.

- Pues te vigila por medio de mi - le dije riendo -. Ahora sientate para que te sirva.

- Ok ok - se sento, yo le servi y empezamos a comer.

- Wow te quedo muy bien Bella.

- Gracias, Alice - le dije sonrojada.

- En serio. ¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar? - me pregunto, curiosa.

- Bueno cuando vives con una madre que te puede intoxicar si cocina, debes aprender - me rei y ella conmigo.

- Bueno, vamos a clases, si no llegaremos tarde-

- Ok, Alice. Vamonos - le dije.

Salimos del dormitorio y nos encontramos con Edward y Jacob en frente del dormitorio. Alice y yo nos miramos y nos acercamos a ellos.

- Hola chicos - salude.

- Hole, Bella - contestaron al unisono y Alice se rio.

- Jacob, te presento a mi amiga Alice - recorde que Jacob no conocia a Alice, asi que los presente. Jacob vio a Alice y le sonrio.

- Hola, Alice. Mucho gusto.

- Hola, el gusto es mio - Alice le sonrio.

- Hola, hermanita hermosa. ¿Como estas? - Edward agarro a alice y la voteo. No sabia por que se portaba asi, tan... infantil.

- Hola, Eddie - dijo Alice sonriendo -. ¿Bien y tu?

- Bien, gracias - le sonrio, a pesar de ese sobrenombre.

- Bueno Bella, se que te toca literatura y a mi me toca esa clase tambien. Vine a recoogerte - me dijo Edward.

- Bella, yo tambien vine por ti. Me queda cerca de mi clase - Jacob me tomo del brazo y me jalo. Oh, no ahi vamos de nuevo.

- Bella se va conmigo - Edward me tomo del otro brazo y me jalo.

- No, ella se va conmigo - Jacob me jalo.

- Conmigo - Edward me jalo.

- Conmigo - Jaocb me jalo.

- Conmigo - Edward me jalo.

- ¡Ya basta! - me dolian los brazos-. Si siguen asi me arancaran un brazo - Alice se rio, que antes miraba divertida la escena -. Ahora no me voy con ninguno. Alice vamonos - la agarre y nos fuimos hacia literatura.

- Vaya esos dos si que te quieren - dijo Alice, picarona.

No dije nada. Estaba mas roja que un tomate, lo podria jurar. Nos fuimos caminando hacia el salon de literatura con las voces de Edward y Jacob a mis espaldas, pero olimpicamente los ignore.

- No los ignores - dijo Alice -. Pobres...

- No me importa - dije con impetu -. Son unos idiotas.

- ¡Hey! Que no se te olvide que uno de ellos es mi hermano - dijo "enfurecida -. Pero tienes razon, son idiotas - rompimos a carcajadas. Llegamos al salon, riendonos todavia.

- Se puede saber que es tan gracioso señoritas? - dijo el profesor. Lo mire con cara de fastidio. Ese señor iba a ser mi peor enemigo... Lo mire de arriba a abajo y me di cuenta que la cremallera de su pantalon estaba abierto, dejando ver unos brillantes calzoncillos rosas. Rompi a carcajadas nuevamente -. ¿Señorita Swan?

- Es que - risa - usted - risa - tiene - risa - la cremallera... - risa - del pantalon abierta! - termine, gritando. Como estabamos de frente al curso, todos los alumnos lo vieron, riendose en su cara con ganas. El profesor, mas rojo que la mismisima sangre, se dio media vuelta para subirse la cremallera.

- ¡Silencio, chicos! - grito enfurecido el profesor. Poco a poco se fueron calmando -. Ustedes, señoritas, a su lugar.

Nos fuimos hacia nuestro lugar, donde Edward ya estaba ubicado. Mientras pasaba por el pasillo varios chicos me daban golpes ligeros de felicitaciones, lo que solo sirvio para que el profesor se enfadara mas.

- Bueno, chicos. Hoy veremos el teorema numero... - en ese momento deje de escucharlo, ya que un papelito aterrizo en mi mesa.

_"Perdoname por la actitud de hoy en la mañana", _decia el papel. Al lado habia una pequeña cara de ojos llorosos. En ese momento descubri que Edward dibujaba excelentemente bien.

_"No tengo nada que perdonarte, tonto", _se lo pase. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

La clase paso aburrida y sin ningun comentario. Cuando tocaron para el almuerzo, Alice, Edward y yo nos levantamos para ir a la cafeteria.

Cuando ibamos saliendo del salon, escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

- Hola - era una voz masculina. Los tres nos giramos para ver quien era, pero ese alguien me miraba a mi -. Soy Mike Newton, tu eres Bella Swan, no?

- Em... ¿si? ¿Por que? - dijo dudosa. No me gustaba hablar con hombres... bueno, con este hombre no. Me cayo mal de presencia...

- Es que queria invitarte a salir hoy - dijo sin rodeos.

- Yo... esto... - no sabia que responder. Mire a Edward en busca de ayuda. Edward tomo mi mano y hablo.

- Lo siento, Mike. Bella ya tiene planes - dijo Edward. Mike lo miro fastidiado -. Llevare a Bella a conocer a MI familia - dijo, remarcando el "MI" -. ¿Cierto, Bella?

- Cierto - le dije, aunque sabia que era mentira, pero queria librarme de ese tal Newton.

- Bueno, pues sera otro dia - sonrio y se marcho.

Una vez que se fue, me volvi hacia Edward

- Gracias - le di un beso en la mejilla -. No tenias que hacerlo.

- Lo se, pero nesecitaba salvarte - me miro a los ojos -. Ademas, sí vas a venir a conocer a mi familia - lo mire asustada ¿Como que conocer a su familia?

- Si lo que oiste vendras a conocer a mis papas - me dijo al ver mi cara de sorpresa y me guiño el ojo -. Y esta vez no abra quien te salve.

- Pe... pe... pero y... yo tengo otros planes - tartamudee, mirando hacia otro lado.

- Lo siento, bella dama. Pero me tendra que acompañar - dijo galante.

- Pero Edward, yo ni siqiera los conosco - estaba que moria de nervios.

- Pues... por eso vamos, ¿No? - rodo los ojos.

- Hay - me enfurruñe y le pege en el codo.

- Auch, eso dolio - dijo sobandose el brazo.

- Pues no era caricia - ahora yo rode los ojos.

- A, ¿Si? - me agarro y me cargo como costal de papas.

- ¡Edward, bajame! - grite.

- No - se limito a decir -. ¿Vas a ir o no?

- No

- A ¿no? - giro y me mareo - ¿Ya vas a ir?

- N..noo - dije ya bastante mareada.

- Ok - se limito a decir y dio mas vueltas.

- ¡Ya ya esta bien edward! Voy voy - chille

- Eso muy bien vez no era necesario todas esas vueltas ¿O si? - rio

- Ash - me cruze de brazos y me fui.

Escuche como iba detras de mi y cuando llego donde me encontraba me agarro del brazo

- Bella, ya no te enojes - dijo -. Si qieres no vayas - y puso su carita de gato con botas. ¡¿Por que tiene qe poner su carita de gato con botas?

- Esta bien, si voy - le dije y no pude resistir el tocarle la mejilla.

- Gracias - dijo y sostuvo mi mano donde estaba.

No podia ser... estaba sintiendo algo por Edward, pero obvio era amistad. No podia ser amor... no, claro que no. Hace 2 dias que lo conosco y por lo que se el amor no se da asi por que si...

- Bueno vamonos - dijo, sacandome de mis pensamientos. Me tomo de la mano y nos fuimos.

Me dejo en mi clase y el se fue, no si antes despedirse.

- Bueno, nos vemos flaca - un momento... ¿Flaca?

- Ok. Nos vemoos - lo mire y sonrei -. Gordo.

- No estoy gordo - refunfuño y fruncio el ceño.

- Ok, ok. Nos vemos, chico de hueso ancho - rei.

- No tengo hueso ancho.

- Si... como no - entre al salon -. Gordo - grite y rei.

Me iba a sentar cuando senti una mano en mi hombro.

- Ya Edw... - me calle cuando vi que no era el.

- Solo te voy a decir una cosa. Alejate de edward o te las veras conmigo.

- ¿De que hablas? Edward y yo solo somos amigos - ¿Quien era esa chica de pelo rubio y con nariz de paleta payaso?

- Pues amigos o no, alejate de el

- Tu no eres nadie para prohibirme nada - estaba que me ponia furiosa -. Y me alejare de edward siempre y cuando el lo quiera.

- Pues mira niñita, yo soy su proxima novia - me tomo del pelo y eso si que no se lo permito.

- Oye que te pasa estupida. A mi no me vuelves a tocar en tu vida - me safe y yo la agarre del pelo.

- Oye que te pasa a ti.

Dijo eso y se me fue encima. Me tenia tirada en el piso y rodamos. Quede enfrente de ella pero obviamente no le podia pegar, pero tampoco dejaria que me golpeara. En eso llegaron dos chicas que me tomaron de las manos y ella aprovecho para darme un golpe. Ne resbale (gracias dios por mi hermoso equilibrio) ¿Notaron mi sarcasmo? y ahi fui cuando cai, grite y luego vi todo negro...

- Bella... Bella... - sentia que decian mi nombre a lo lejos mientras dos brazos me levantaban y me estrechaban.

- Bella, despierta - dijo una voz que se me empezaba a hacer conocida.

- ¿Edward? - pregunte, mientras abria los ojos.

- Bella - dijo aliviado -. ¿Como estas? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? - estaba tan preocupado que daba ternura verlo.

- Primero, bajame por favor - le pedi, ya que seguia en sus brazos.

Cuando asi lo hizo, intente pararme pero me desequilibre y el volvio a tomarme, claro que solamente me sustuvo abrazandome.

- ¿Estas bien, Bellita? - pregunto con ternura.

- Eso creo - dije. Me toque la cabeza, ya que note un golpe y senti algo frio y biscoso.

Mire mi mano y me di cuenta de que habia sangre

- ¿Que... ? - dije atonita -. ¿Que paso?

Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que estabamos en el salon de clases. Me ruborice al instante.

- ¿Como llegaste aqui? - le pregunte a Edward, ya que el no tenia esta clase conmigo.

- Cuando iba a mi clase escuche un grito, vine corriendo a ver que pasaba y cuando llegue vi que la estupida de Tanya te habia empujado y te desmayaste por el golpe en la cabeza - dijo rapidamente.

- ¿Tanya? - pregunte confundida.

- Ella - dijo apuntando con el menton a la rubia de hace rato.

- Ven, vamos a la enfermeria a que te curen esa herida - dijo tirando de mi brazo -. Permiso, señor - dijo al profesor. Pasamos por al lado de la niñita rubia que me miraba con cara de furia y a mi se me ocurrio una idea.

- Auch - dije intentando sonar real.

- ¿Que paso, Bella? - me dijo Edward nuevamente preocupado.

- Creo que me torci el tobillo. Ah, duele - dije haciendo una mueca y "cojeando" falsamente.

- Ven aca - dijo y me tomo nuevamente en brazos y me acuno como una bebe.

Gire mi vista hacia la rubia que nos miraba peor que antes... falto poco para que viera salir fuego de sus ojos. Salimos del salon y nos encaminamos por el pasillo.

- Edward, no quiero ir a la enfermeria - dije seria.

- Pero Bella, te tienen que curar esa herida - dijo.

- No me gustan las enfermerias - dije seriamente -. Ni los hospitales...

- Bueno, entonces yo te curare esa herida - dijo mirandome fijamente.

- ¿Si? - dije levantando una ceja -. ¿Y como?

- Tu solo espera un poco - dije caminando mas rapido.

Salimos del campus de estudio y nos dirigimos hacia los dormitorios, aunque el camino no lo reconoci. Entramos a un edificio, y Edward camino hacia unas habitaciones. Saco unas llaves de su bolsillo y entro, conmigo en sus brazos.

- ¿Donde estamos? - le pregunte una vez que me dejo sentada en un sillon verde.

- En mi habitacion - sonrio -. Esperame aca. No te muevas.

Entro por una puerta y a los 2 segundos estaba saliendo con un botiquin de primero auxilios. Se hinco frente a mi, saco un algodon y lo mojo con alcohol.

- Ven aca - tomo mi cara con una de sus manos y comenzo a pasar el algodon por la herida.

- Auch, eso duele - le dije haciendo una mueca.

- Tranquila - dijo sonriendo y en ese momento me di cuenta de que senti su aliento demasiado cerca de mi boca, y su labios entre abiertos me invitaban a besarlos.

Cerre los ojos, intentado frenar esos pensamientos. ¿Porque tenia que pensar eso? Edward era un amigo... pero... ¿Yo lo queria realmente tener solamente como un amigo?

- Ya esta - dijo, sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Deposito un suave beso en la herida y me miro.

- ¿Como esta ese pie? - pregunto sonriendo nuevamente... como me gustaba esa sonrisa.

- Bi... bien - tartamudie totalemente deslumbrada.

Sonrio de lado y nos quedamos mirando. Pasaron algunos minutos y paso algo que no lo vi venir ni en sueños. Edward poso suavemente sus labios sobre los mios, regalandome la sensacion mas exquisita que en mi vida he sentido. Suspire en su boca y sin pensarlo dos veces lleve mis brazos hacia su cuello, atrayendolo mas a mi.

El me tomo rapidamente por la cintura y me estampo contra la pared mas cercana, dejandome prisionera entre la pared y su cuerpo. Senti como su manos paseaban por mi cintura y las mias cobrando vida propia le acariciaron la espalda por encima de la ropa.

- Oh - senti que dijo alguien, al tiempo que se rompia un vaso en mil pedazos al caer al piso -. Perdon, no vi nada - dijo una chica. Edward y yo nos separamos al instante.

- Esto no debio haber pasado, es muy pronto - dije y me di cuenta de que mi blusa estaba completamente abierta. Me sonroje mas (si es que eso era posible) y comence a abotonarla de nuevo. Mire a Edward, quien tambien se abotonaba su camisa -. Adios

Sali practicamente corriendo de ahi, pero Edward me alcanzo y me tomo de un brazo.

- Bella, no por favor - dijo angustiado -. Te quiero y deseo conocerte. Por favor... no me niegues esa posibilidad...

- Yo... No se... Edward... - dije complicada -. Ya veremos, adios. - y corri nuevamente, solo que esta vez el me dejo ir.

**escritora 1 Ranniz: jojo como estan mis queridos cachorritos(es de cariño heee :D x tiernos spro qe sean tiernos jojo) bueno qeridisimos lectores se que tardamos demaciado n st capi pro ps no es facil cuando tu musa te deja y luego tu te enfermas ps no es facil cachorritos :C pro bno aqui stamos de nuevo intentando reavivir la inspiracion ya qe makka tampoco tenia su inpiracion x qe ash le flaqearon su fic :C ash maldita vieja la qe lo hizo pro dejenla asi le a de ir a la maldita agh grrr (prdon sqe me enfureci) y bueno pasando a otra cosa mariposatngo qe decir qe pasen a ver mi bella is the isabella x qe ay algo muy importante qe decirles :S :C pro bueno eso sera en el fic de isabella is the isabella o0k los qiero cachorritos :D y bueno sin mas qe decir ps los dejo y ya saben los spramos n l proximo capi :D ala misma hora en el mismo canal bueno pagina en el mismo dia xD jaja (como extrañaba decir eso dios jaja xD) bueno me dspido cachorritos los amo y spro ntiendan la demora :C**

**terminado makka-ring ring hello ring ring he..he..hello? jaja xD**

**-Ranniz**

**escritora 2: Hola linduras! ^^**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero a Fanniz y a mi, se nos habia muerto la inspiracion ._.**

**He tenido un par de problemas, que les contare mas adelante, y por eso tenia la cabeza literalmente fuera de foco.**

**Bueno, Que les parecio? Bueno, malo, asqueroso, espectacular? **

**Espero me lo hagan saber por medio de un Review **

**Cuidense mucho! n_n**

***Makka***


	4. Siete Minutos en el Paraiso

capitulo 4 :D wiwiwi

_los personajes no nos pertenecen son exclusivamente de S.M la historia y las locuras esas si que si! _

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 - Siete minutos en el Paraíso<strong>

Queria ir a mi habitacion, pero sabia que si iba Alice notaria algo raro en mi... y no pararia hasta descubrir que me pasaba. Por esta razon fui al campus de la escuela y me sente bajo un arbol que estaba ahi**.**

- Bella - me dijo una voz conocida.

- Jake - dije soprendida -. ¿Que haces aqui?

- Eso es lo mismo que iba a preguntarte - sonrio.

- Mm... bueno yo vine a pensar.

- Wow, piensas - rio.

- Ja - ja - ja. Muy gracioso Jacob Black - le di un golpe en el brazo.

- Oye, eso dolio - se quejo.

- Pues era para eso - rode los ojos.

- Bueno, bueno. Ya dime que pensabas - pregunto.

Pero... no podia decirle a Jacob lo que paso con Edward... No. No podia.

- Mm... cosas... cosas.

- ¿Que tipo de cosas? - demonios. ¿Por que tenia que encontrarme con Jacob? El era mas persiastente que la mismisima Alice.

- Jacob ya dejalo pasar ¿Si? - la verdad, es que aun no queria contarle a nadie lo que paso con Edward... y mucho menos a Jacob, que se notaba que le caia mal.

- Bella, no lo voy a dejar pasar. Dime que te paso.

- Jacob... la verdad es que aun no estoy lista para hablar de ello. ¿De acuerdo? - me levante para irme.

- Hay, Bella - me tomo del brazo -. No te pongas asi, solo queria saber para ver si te podia ayudar - me dijo sincero.

- Lo se y gracias - le acaricie la mejilla -. Gracias por tu preocupacion, pero ahora nesecito estar sola - me safe de su mano -. Nos vemos mañana -le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui directo a la piscina.

No traia traje de baño, pero la verdad es que siempre que tenia que relajarme o pensar, el nadar me ayudaba muchisimo. Asi... que decidi meterme un rato y calmarme. Me meti con pura ropa interior - por que no iba a meter mi ropa claro esta ¿Verdad? - y senti el agua tibia en mi cuerpo. Me puse a pensar... aun persivia la sensacion de sus labios... la dulzura que lanzaban contra los mios... lo suaves que eran la dulzura con la que me besaba y tocaba...

Estaba confundida... No sabia que sentia por Edward, pero sabia que no era un simple cariño como cualquier otro. Aunque tampoco estaba enamorada de el. No. Eso no podia ser ¿O si? No. No podia. Yo ya conocia cual era ese sentimiento y no era el mismo con Edward... y la verdad es que si asi fuera, no le haria caso... por que no queria que me rompieran el corazon por segunda vez. La verdad, es que me daba miedo el enamorarme y que me lastimaran de nuevo como lo habia hecho el...

- Bella - me dijo una voz dulce, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- Edward - hay no... no puede ser...

- ¿Qu... qu... que haces aqui? - tartamudeo.

- Mm... pues... eh... este vine a pensar un poco.

- En el agua - me miro sorprendido.

- Si, la verdad es que cuando era pequeña y estaba nerviosa o nesecitaba pensar, mi mama me lleva a nadar un rato y asi se me pasaba o reflexionaba sobre la situacion - se acerco a mi nadando, hasta quedar muy cerca de mi cuerpo.

- Ah - fue lo unico que dijo.

Se acerco mas y mas a mi...

- Bella que bueno que te encuentro por qu..

-¿A si? - lo interrumpi.

-Si. La verdad es qu..

- Mm... este... Edward me tengo que ir ¿Si? - me aleje de el, pero se acerco mas.

- Bella tengo que hablar contigo - no. No queria enfrentarme aun a el.

- Edward mira yo... - puso un dedo en mi boca.

- Escuchame por favor - me miro directo a los ojos -. Yo se que fue muy rapido el habernos besado, ya que solo nos conocemos hace dos dias pero... la verdad es que desde que te vi siento algo por ti - me acaricio la mejilla y yo casi me derrito.

- Bella te quiero y quiero que nos conoscamos mas - se acerco mas a mi, tanto que podia sentir su abdomen con mis manos -. Dame esa oportunidad niña linda - y en el momento que dijo eso me rei -. ¿Por que te ries? - fruncio las cejas enojado.

- No - risa - no - risa - no es - risa - lo que crees -risa - que es - risa - es que - cuando me pongo nerviosa me rio - le dije un poco mas calmada.

- Ah, bueno - me dijo aun con el ceño fruncido.

- Es en serio edward - levente una mano y le pase el dedo por en medio de las cejas para suavizar la arruga que se formaba.

- Entonces bells ¿Que dices? - me tomo de la mano -. ¿Me daria la oportunidad de conocernos mejor damisela? - me dijo como todo un caballero.

- Esta bien - rei y le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias - me abrazo y escuchamos como la puerta de el domo de natacion se abria.

- Aguanta la respiracion - me susurro y me jalo hacia abajo.

Nos undimos hasta el fondo para que no nos vieran.

Edward me miro fijamente y yo a el. Se acerco mas y mas... estabamos a un centimetro de besarnos y en ese momento vi la determinacion en sus ojos. Me tomo por la cintura, me acerco mas a el y pego sus labios con los mios. Primero fue un beso inocente... despues intenso... despues apasionado. El me pidio permiso para introducir su lengua y yo gustosa lo deje, ya que queria volver a probar la miel que destilaban sus labios... y ahi comenzo una danza intensa

- ¡Edward, Bella! - chillo una voz.

- Ya, ya... ¡Despeguense! - dijo otra.

- ¡Echenles agua! - dijo otra -. A no verdad que estan en ella - rio.

- Hay Emmett - dijo otra.

- ¡YA DESPEGENSE! - chillaraon las cuatro voces.

Salimos y jadeamos por la falta de aire. Vimos a jasper rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Alice y a Emmett abrazando a Rosalie.

- El amor... El amor, hace el mundo girar - Alice hizo un corazon con las manos y todos rieron.

Yo estaba roja y me reia como una estupida.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa a Bella? - pregunto Emmett.

- Esta nerviosa - contesto Edward.

- Ahh... es rara - dijo Emmett y se empezaron a reir de nuevo.

- Si es rara... pero asi la quiero - dijo Edward y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Yo me puse a reir a mas no poder y me puse roja. Parecia un tomate loco.

No me di cuenta que en el momento en que Edward dijo "pero asi la quiero", todos se nos quedaron mirando como si hubiesemos dicho que Michael Jackson habia resucitado.

- ¿Que? - pregunto Edward, mientras yo intentaba por todos los medios que la tierra me tragara.

- Nada - dijeron los otros, mientras sonreian ampliamente.

Intercambiaron unas miradas complices y luego en un rapido movimiento nos tenian a Edward y a mi sujetos de brazos y piernas (uno por cada pareja), para luego arrojarnos a la piscina nuevamente.

Edward y yo jadeamos por falta de aire al salir a la superficie, pero creo que se nos ocurrio a los dos lo mismo al ver a las 2 felices parejitas en la orilla de la piscina. Edward se acerco a mi y me hablo al oido

- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? - susurro en mi oido, ara que los demas no escucharan.

- Creo que si - sonrei, he hice con mis manos las señas de mi idea.

- Estamos en sincronia - sonrio -. Choca esos cinco - rei ante su ocurrencia, pero le hice caso.

- Abajo - susurre y ambos nos hundimos en la piscina. Nadamos hacia la orilla y vi como el asintio. Salimos los dos de sorpresa y le tomamos los pies a las parejitas, jalandolos a la piscina a los cuatro.

- ¡Rapido, Bella! - dijo edward y me saco casi a rastras de la piscina y me llevo hacia una habitacion... una habitacion que no era habitacion... era un... ¡Armario!

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Edward, una vez que entramos. Estaba muy pegado a mi, podia setir cada fibra de su cuerpo contra el mio.

Sentimos los pasos mojados de los demas acercandose al armario y sentimos como pusieron el pestillo a la puerta. Edward y yo nos miramos preocupados...

- A la cuenta de tres, ustedes tienen sus 7 minutos en el paraiso (+) - dijo Alice desde afuera.

Al escuchar eso, comence a rememorar todo y me acorde de lo que se trataba ese juego. Me sonroje furiosamente, pero vi que Edward estaba sonriendo.

- Se que quieres hacerlo tanto como yo, Bella - dijo solemne -. Vamos, pierde tus vergüenzas, nadie nos vera - dijo y me sonroje mas (si es que era posible) y comence a reir como una estupida.

- 1, 2, 3 - dijo Emmett desde afuera y Edward tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso furiosamente.

Yo le devolvi el beso ansiosa, ya que necesitaba de la droga que sus besos me proporcionaban. Comenzo a pasear sus manos por mis costados y mis manos cobraron vida propia, apoderandose de su pelo.

El me tomo por las caderas y me levanto. Yo enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y nos separamos un momento para respirar, pero ni siquiera ahi sus labios abandonaron mi peil, ya que se fueron a mi cuello, donde hicieron de todo, menos besar.

En ese momento recorde que los dos estabamos en traje de baño solamente (bueno, yo en ropa interior)... en traje de baño... por lo que teniamos acceso hacia nuestras pieles mas facilmente...

- Bella - dijo edward en un suave gemido, causando estragos con mis hormonas.

Tome su cara entre mis manos y lo bese lo mas apasionadamente que podia con mi vergüenza. Una mano salio de su rostro, para dirigirse hacia su espalda, donde lo arañe inconscientemente.

- ¡Listo! - chillo Rose desde afuera del armario y en ese momento abrieron la puerta, dejandonos a Edward y Ami al descubierto en nuestra pose.

Nos separamos como si nos hubieran dado una descarga electrica, yo roja como tomate (y riendome) y edward, todo despeinado, sonrojado y sexy.

- ¿Que estaban haciendo par de golosos? - comenzo Emmett con sus preguntas.

- Adios - tome a Edward de una mano y tire de el hasta que lo saque del domo de natacion.

- ¿A donde vamos? - me dijo cuando ya estabamos fuera.

- A donde sea, pero no quiero estar con ellos - le dije sonrojada y riendome.

- Bueno yo tengo una idea de a donde podemos ir - dijo poniendo una voz y una sonrisa tan encantadoras (dios como puede ser asi de perfecto). Se acerco a mi -. Al campus o a mi habitacion para ver peliculas y estar juntos - dijo y me beso. Yo lo separe aunque me costo trabajo...

- Ed..ed..edward - tartamudee, ya que me besaba el cuello -. Edward tenemos que ir mas lento... dijimos que nos conoceriamos m..m..ma..mas - me mordio el lobulo de la oreja.

- Tienes razon, pero no se que me pasa cuando estoy contigo... pierdo el control - susurro cerca de mi cuello.

- Pu.. tendremos que dejar de vernos - le dije a modo de broma.

Se separo de mi y me miro confundido. Puso cara de horror y tristesa al ultimo.

- Es broma - le dije y lo bese (claro, solo un beso rapido).

- No me gustan tus bromas - dijo sobre mis labios.

- A ¿no? - le dije y lo bese de nuevo.

- No.

- Esto solo lo estas asiendo para que te de mas besos, ¿No? - me di cuenta de su juego.

- Cierto - dijo y me beso mas apasionado.

La estaba pasando muy bien... muy bien hasta que se hizo notorio mi frio, ya que seguiamos en "traje de baño"... para mi, ropa interior.

- Bella creo que tenemos que ir a cambiarnos - dijo y se separo de mi -. Estas muriendo de frio - me toco al mejilla y yo senti calido ese toque, aunque me estuviera muriendo de frio.

- Bueno Bells - me moria cada vez que me decia Bells -. Vamos a dormir - me beso -. Mmm... la verdad es que no puedo dejarte ir... me encantan tus besos - me volvio a besar - Pero - beso - tenemos que ir - beso - a - beso - cambiarnos y dormir - me beso mas apasiondamente.

- Mmm... esta bien - trate de poner cara de gato con botas.

- Bella, no pongas esa cara - me suplico -. Me siento fatal si la pones y no me podre ir - se puso triste y eso me llego.

- Esta bien, Edward "amigo" - recalque el amigo para ver que hacia.

- ¿Amigo? - dijo triste.

- Si amigo. Aun no somos nada - le dije "seria".

- Esta bien, "amiga" Bella - me dijo enojado y triste -. Nos vemos.

Se dio media vuelta y camino, pero lo alcanze, lo gire y lo bese.

- Adios - le dije y me fui, dejandolo en medio del campus

Fui directo a mi habitacion, donde Alice ya dormia, para pensar en lo maravilloso de este dia. Me cambie... aunque creo que me enfermaria y no solo de gripe...

* * *

><p><strong>E1 sta intenso st capi no es asi makka?¿ : D**

**E/2: Hahah... muy intenso! Esta todo pasando entre esos dos : Z**

**E/1 jaja si si pro me nknta la accion ntre stos dos : P s pasional y amorosa o no ?¿ te lo parece :P**

**E/2: Bastante pasional y demasiado amorosa : D**

**E/3 no es por nada pro creo qe en el proxi capi a bella se le aparecera una personita muy iinteresante : P**

**E/2: : O A que te refieres con interesante, malvada?**

**E/1: uuf uuf makka qiero qe sea sorpre nna : P pro bueno puede que el qe venga sea **_**el**_

**E/2: Bueno, ya no demos mas informacion : Z Seamos malvadas y dejemosla en suspenso : Z**

**E/1 jaja no se por qe puse el 3 n la anterior jaja xD PRO SIII seamos malvadas y no digamos mas muahaha**

**E/2: Muahahahahahahahaha! (risa maquiavelica)**

**E/1 bno no seamos malas digamos un adelantito solo uno pqeño :D**

**E/2: Ok, ok... solo porque son las mejores : D**

**E/1 si si son las mejores lectoras en el mundo^^ asi qe porfavor makka digamos el adelanto:D**

**E/1 y E/2:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Bella - dijo una voz que nunca en mi vida queria volver a escuchar, pero aqui estaba.

Mi corazon dolio al recordar su traicion. No puedo evitar el reconocer que cuando veo ese rostro algo dentro de mi se remueve, aunque me cueste aceptarlo aun siento algo por el pero el odio era mayor en estos momentos.

- ¿Que haces aca? - dije con voz fria y con mirada asqueada, dejandome llevar por el odio que le tenia.

- Vine a recuperarte, amor. No sabes cuanto te he extrañado - dijo y se acerco a abrazarme, pero yo se lo impedi. Podia... no...


	5. Reencuentro Inesperado

y aqui va el 5to capitulo xD espero les gustee! como va llendo esta historia! y dejen review! he! ¬¬ xD los amo1!

_los personajes no nos pertenecen bueno solo algunas noches no makka? xD la historia y las locuras esas si que si! _

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Me fui a mi habitacion calmadamente, ya que sabia que no podria tener la suerte de que mi hermanito estuviera dormido. Cuando entre, vi a Jasper y Emmett sentados en mi cama.

- Hola - dijeron al unisono, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Hola - les respondi cauteloso.

- Eh... ¿Como estas? - dijeron nuevamente juntos.

- Pues... ¿Bien? - sono mas a pregunta que respuesta... -. ¿Y ustedes?

- Bien - dijeron con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro.

- Y... ¿Que quieren?

- ¿Nosotros? Nada... solamente te venimos a decir buenas noches - respondio Emmett, seriamente. Un momento... ¿Emmett SERIO? Esto no tiene pinta de bueno...

- Claro... y yo soy el papa.

- Cerca estas de serlo, niño virginal - respondio Jasper

Emmett empezo a reir demasiado fuerte, y yo no dormia solo.

- Emmett te recuerdo que no duermo solo - dije calmadamente -. Un momento... ¿Quien los dejo entrar?

- Caroline - tenia que ser ella... la muy estupida dejaba entrar al mismisimo demonio (n/a: Se supone que es la compañera de habitacion de Edward).

- Se pueden ir? De verdad... estoy agotado - les dije caminando hacia mi cama.

- ¿Porque estas tan cansado, Edward? - pregunto Jasper, con una sonrisa insinuadora y moviendo las cejas al ritmo del 1313.

- ¿Que le estuviste haciendo a Bella? - esta vez fue Emmett.

- ¡Ya dejenme en paz! - susurre exasperado.

- Bueno, ya. Pero mañana nos tienes que contar todo - dijo Emmett.

- Emmett... estas hablando peor que Alice - dijo Jasper.

- Bueno... se pueden ir retirando - dije yo.

- Vamos, Jasper. Edward tiene que hacer sus votos de castidad - se rieron, se pararon y se fueron.

Yo me duche y me acoste, pensando en todo lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Bella... Era obvio que no era una simple amistad. Era mucho mas que eso... yo sentia algo demasiado fuerte por ella y no sabia como decircelo.

Me quede dormido soñando en la persona ahora mas importante de mi vida...

En la mañana me desperte temprano. Desayune y un plato de cereal un poco de fruta y licuado me lave los dientes y me arregle listo apra empezar este dia. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer estaba entusiasmado por empezarlo, ya que queria ver a Bella. No sabia como, pero Bella habia logrado entrar en mi corazon... y la verdad es que con mucho gusto la dejaria ahi.

Estaba encaminandome para al biblioteca, cuando vi a Bella en el campus con Alice. Me acerque hacia ellas sin que lo notaran y le tape los ojos a Bella.

- ¿Quien es? - dijo ella tocando mis manos.

Le dije a Alice con los labios que no dijera nada.

- ¿Jacob? - me enojo mucho que el primer intento fuera Jacob.

- No - dijo Alice y yo le guiñe el ojo.

- Entonces no se, me rindo - dijo Bella.

- Vamos Bella, otro intento - le dijo Alice entusiasmada.

- Mmm... ¿Edward? - cuando dijo mi nombre senti mariposas en el estomago.

- No - Alice me guiño el ojo y yo solo sonrei.

- Ash, entonces no se quien es - Bella trato de quitar mis manos de sus ojos pero no la deje.

- Si, soy Edward... tu "Amigo" - le susurre en el odio, haciendo que se estremeciera y remarcando el amigo, como ella lo habia hecho ayer en la noche.

- Edward - me dijo, se giro y me rodeo la cintura con sus bracitos.

- Claro, quien mas - rode los ojos y como siempre, me golpeo el brazo.

- Tonto - se puso "seria".

- Linda - le dije de lo mas calmado.

- Baboso.

- Inteligente - le estaba siguiendo el juego.

- Feo

- Hermosa-

- Ya, Edward - me dijo cansada de ver que no me haria enojar.

La volvi a abrazar y el di un pequeño beso en los labios.

Estabamos de lo mas acurrucados, con Alice tocando el violin (n/a: con eso me refiero a que ella le ponia la "musica" al momento cursi), cuando escuchamos una voz.

- Bella - dijo un hombre alto y rubio.

Bella se giro de mis brazos y volteo a ver al tipo que estaba en frente.

- ¿Que haces aca? - la cara de Bella, la cual era sumamente sonriente, se puso seria y hablo con voz fria e indiferente.

- Vine a recuperarte, amor. No sabes cuanto te he extrañado - dijo y se acerco a Bella para abrazarla, pero ella se lo impidio acercandose mas a mi. ¿Quien era ese tipo y por que le habia dicho "mi amor"? Acaso Bella andaba con ese...

**Bella Pov**

Esta mañana habia estado particularmente alegre.

¿La razon?

No tengo idea... sonrei ante la estupida respuesta de mi mente.

- Bella, vamos ya al campus. Llegaremos tarde - dijo Alice, llegando al lado mio.

- Bueno, ya... vamos - dije y nos dispusimos a empezar la marcha.

Cuando llegamos estuvimos un momento conversando hasta que unas manos me taparon los ojos.

Decidi jugar un poco, ya que sabia a la perfeccion de quien eran ese par de suaves manos.

- ¿Quien es? - pregunte.

- Jacob? - dije, sabiendo que eso lo iba a molestar.

- No - contesto Alice, que seguia al frente mio.

- Entonces no se. Me rindo - dije.

- Vamos, Bella. Otro intento - dijo Alice. Ya me la imaginaba dando pequeños saltitos.

- Em... ¿Edward? - dije por fin la verdad. Cuando dije su nombre, un grupo de abejas se removio en mi estomago, ya que no podian ser mariposas... era muy violento.

- No - dijo Alice, pero a mi no me podia engañar. Decidi seguir con mi tetra.

- Ash, entonces no se quien es. Me rindo - dije "derrotada".

- Si soy Edward. Tu "amigo" - susurro inesperadamente, causando un estremecimiento en mi. Remarco el amigo, tal como lo habia hecho yo anoche...

- Edward - dije ya sin poder contenerme, me gire y rodee su cintura con mis brazos.

- Claro, ¿Quien mas? - dijo, yo como siempre, le pegue en el brazo. Creo que eso ya se me estaba volviendo una costumbre...

- Tonto - le dije "seria".

- Linda - dijo el de lo mas calmado. Fanfarron...

- Baboso - le dije.

- Inteligente - dijo, siguiendome el juego.

- Feo.

- Hermosa.

- Ya, Edward - dije ya cansada... no habia forma de hacerlo enojar..

Me volvio a abrazar y me dio un pequeño besito en los labios, el cual me dejo con ganas de mas...

- Bella - dijo una voz que nunca en mi vida queria volver a escuchar, pero aqui estaba.

Mi corazon dolio al recordar su traicion. No puedo evitar el reconocer que cuando veo ese rostro algo dentro de mi se remueve, aunque me cueste aceptarlo aun siento algo por el, pero el odio era mayor en estos momentos.

- ¿Que haces aca? - dije con voz fria y con mirada asqueada, dejandome llevar por el odio que le tenia.

- Vine a recuperarte, amor. No sabes cuanto te he extrañado - dijo y se acerco a abrazarme, pero yo se lo impedi. No podia... no...

Me aferre mas a Edward, buscando el apoyo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Lamentablemente el apoyo no fue mucho cuando "Mike" (mike ira en cursiva) se acerco mas ya que todo lo vi oscuro y solo escuche un golpe sordo... creo que de mi cuerpo caer.

...

...

...

- Bella... Bella, despierta - dijo una voz angelical -. A ti ni se te ocurra acercarte - dijo amenazante.

- ¿Por que no? Soy su novio - dijo otra, recalcando la palabra novio.

- Tu no eres nada de ella - dijo otra voz, furiosa.

- Claro que si - podia sentir como estaban acercandose mas uno a otro.

- Pues ella nunca te menciono - se podia sentir la tension en el aire, asi que decidi hacer mi super aparicion.

- Ahh... mi ca..ca... beza - me dolia demasiado.

- Bella - dijo mi angel y en menos de 1 segundo estaba al lado mio.

- Ed.. Edward... ¿Que paso? - pregunte confundida.

- Te desmayaste.

- Por.. - iba a preguntar...

- Bella amor - me interumpio esa voz que conocia demasiado bien para mi gusto.

- ¡TU! ¡QUE HACES AQUI! - grite y me levante dispuesta a golpearlo. El movimiento fue demasiado brusco y me balancee. Si no hubiese sido por Edward, me hubiera caido.

- Bella, tranquila pequeña. No vale al pena - me dijo Edward al oido.

- Bella, amor... dejame explicarte lo que sucedio.

- ¡NO TENGO NADA QUE ESCUCHAR DE TI! ¡NADA! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? - grite furiosa -. ¡LO QUE VI FUE SUFICIENTE PARA MI? - me lanze encima de el, pero Edward me detuvo.

- Amor yo nunca quise...

- No me vuelvas a llamar amor. Me das asco - le dije despectivamente -. ¿Que haces aqui? - le pregunte. No entendia como, teniendo 150 internados, tenia que caer a este.

- Vine a recuperarte, amor - se trato de acercar mas a mi pero Edward me abrazo, protegiendome... -. Tambien vine a explicarte como fueron las cosas en realidad cuando...

- ¡CALLETE! - lo interrumpi -.¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS DE TI! ¡NO QIERO QUE ME EXPLIQUES NADA! - me acerque, esta vez si que Edward me lo impidiera, y le di una bofetada.

- Vamonos Edward - lo jale de la mano y lo saque de la enfermeria.

- Bella... ¿Que fue todo eso? - me pregunto ya estando lejos de la enfermeria -. ¿Quien era ese tipo?

- El... e... el era mi..m... mi no..novio - tartamudee.

- ¿Tu novio? - pregunto Edward incredulo.

- Es...esto.. si...

- Vamos, bella. Puedes confiar en mi - dijo tiernamente, acariciando mi mejilla.

- Es que yo... - lo mire. Su mirada me dio la entereza suficiente para contarle todo -. Mike... bueno hace un tiempo eramos "la pareja perfecta". El era el novio perfecto... o eso pensaba.

- ¿Porque? - pregunto Edward curioso.

- Un dia me invito a cenar... y bueno... la cena era en su casa , con su mama - frunci el ceño -. Bueno, la cosa es que el nisiquiera paso por mi... yo tuve que ir en mi auto a su casa.

- Todo un caballero... - murmuro Edward sarcasticamente. Rei y el tomo una de mis manos y comenzo a jugar con mis dedos.

- Bueno, cuando iba llegando a su casa... - trague en seco -... vi un auto estacionado fuera y dos siluetas al lado. Me fui acercando poco a poco y cuando llegue vi que era el... besandose con Jessica, mi mejor amiga en ese tiempo - susurre la ultima parte. Una lagrima traicionera se escurrio de mi ojo, pero antes de que llegara abajo, Edward la limpio con sus labios.

- Lo siento mucho, Bellita... no sabes cuanto lo siento...

Me abrace a el y solte las lagrimas que tanto habia reprimido... por tanto tiempo...

Me dejo que descargara todo lo que tenia dentro. No le importo que le arruinara la camisa con mis lagrimas (la cual se le veia de infarto)... no le importo nada. Su mano se mantenia acariciando mi cabello, mientras me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oido.

Cuando logre calmarme, me separe de Edward y lo encare.

- Perdona esto, edward... - susurre.

- Tranquila, niña bonita - dijo en el mismo tono de voz -. Para eso estan los "amigos", ¿No? - sonrei.

- ¿Como lo haces?

- ¿Hacer que? - pregunto de vuelta.

- ¿Como es que siempre me sacas una sonrisa de la cara?

- No lo se... creo que es un talento natural - sonrio.

- Ya vamonos de aqui, tonto.

- Ok, hermosa - seguia con el jueguito de la mañana...

Tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar por el campus.

- Hoy no me apetece ir a clases - le dije.

- A mi tampoco, si tu no estas - paso uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, y me abrazo. Caminamos asi... abrazados. Sabia lo que pareciamos... una pareja de estudiantes caminando por el campus, pero no me importo.

En el camino nos encontramos con Jacob, quien al ver mi aspecto (que no debia de estar para nada lindo), se preocupo al instante.

- Bella que te paso? - me pregunto. Se fijo en Edward -. ¿Que le hiciste?

- Jake.. no te preocupes. ¿Acaso crees que si Edward me hubiese hecho algo ahora estariamos asi... abrazados?

Jacob bufo.

- Eso no es una razon...

- Jacob, por favor... usa tu sentido comun

- Bueno, ya... ¿Que sucedio?

- Nada... no te preocupes...-

- Pero, Bella... estuviste llorando... ¿Que paso? - insistio.

- Jake... de verdad no paso nada.

- Pero deberias mirarte, Bella - insistio -. Puedes confiar en mi... ¿Que paso?

- Pero... Jake...

- Bella, dime - contesto tajante. Inspire profundamente y le dije.

- Mike... - fue lo unico que alcance a decir, ya que salio rapidamente de donde nos encontrabamos -. ¡Jake! - le grite -. ¿Donde vas? - me separe de Edward, pero el no me dejo avanzar mucho.

- Voy a darle su merecido a ese tipo - dijo Jacob y salio corriendo.

- Wow - dije, casi sin aliento.

- Bella, ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Edward a mi lado -. Estas mas palida de lo normal...

- Si... pero... tengo que alcanzarlos... - le di un pequeño beso, y sali corriendo.

- ¡Bella! - senti que grito detras de mi.

No se como, pero corri mas rapido que el. Corri y corri por el internado hasta que alcance a Jake, quien estaba a punto de pegarle a Mike...

- ¡Bella! - senti la voz de Edward detras mio, pero yo ya estaba llegando hacia Jake.

- ¡Jake no! - grite y me interpuse entre ellos, logrando que el puño de alguien llegara a mi estomago acompañado de un fuerte golpe en el costado...

- Jacob... Edward - dije... y luego cai en la inconciencia.

- Bella... amor, por favor despierta - dijo una voz rota. ¿Amor? No podia ser... Esa voz... Edward (en cursiva), dijo mi mente al reconocer el tono aterciopelado. ¿Por que me habia dicho amor? - ¿Bella? - dijo esa voz, con tono esperanzado, sacandome demis pensamientos. No me habia dado cuenta que mi respiracion se habia acelerado.

- Edward... - dije despertando e intentado sentarme, pero me dolia horrible el abdomen -. ¡Auch! Me duele... - dije cayendo nuevamente de espaldas.

- Tranquila... - dijo Edward, acariciando mi pelo -. Todo va a estar bien - sonrio.

Me intente sentar nuevamente, y pude, pero el dolor era enorme. Me intente parar y Edward me ayudo con eso, ya que era muy dificil...

- ¿Que paso? - dije confundida, poniendo una mano en mi cintura, donde senti un dolor punzante horrible.

- Despues de que saliste corriendo, llegaste donde Jacob.. - note el desprecio con el que dijo el nombre de Jake -.. y te interpusiste antes de que golpeara a Mike, logrando asi que te llegara el golpe a ti. Mike dice que tampoco se dio cuenta y te pego una patada en el costado, ahi donde tienes tu manito...

- Pero... ¿Donde estan ellos? - pregunte temerosa.

- No te preocupes por ellos ahora, Bella - dijo Edward serio -. ¿Quieres ir a tu habitacion? - dijo repentinamente feliz, con una dulce sonrisa en su cara.

- Bueno... pero me tienes que contar, ¿Ok? - dije tajante, pero con mirada divetida.

- Ok, mama - contesto el divertido.

- ¿Acaso con tu mama juegas a "Siete minutos en el paraiso"? - dije sonriendo, ganandome un sonrojo de su parte

- Bueno, entonces... - penso un momento -. Vamos, amante mia.

- Hey, eso no me hace gracia - dije pegandole en el brazo.

- Eso se te esta haciendo una costumbre, eh? - dijo el, sobandose.

- Bueno, basta de chachara y vamonos - dijo el. Me tomo de la mano y salimos.

**Edward POV**

- Si... pero... tengo que alcanzarlos... - dijo Bella, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salio corriendo.

- ¡Bella! - grite, corriendo detras de ella.

No se de donde saco la fuerza para correr, pero lo hizo mas rapido que yo. Cuando llegue vi que Bella avanzaba hacia Jacob, para evitar que este le pegara al tal Mike.

- ¡Bella! - grite nuevamente. Me acerque rapidamente, pero no pude evitar que un puño (de Jacob) y un pie (de Mike) llegaran al fragil cuerpo de mi Bella.

- Jacob... Edward - dijo Bella antes de desplomarse

Una chispa de furia prendio al ver la escena. Me acerque practicamente volando hacia Bella, la cual estaba siendo vista por Jacob.

- ¡Quitate de aca! - le grite -. ¡Todo esto fue por tu culpa!

Me levante y le pegue con toda mi furia en un ojo, haciendo que cayera de espaldas al piso. Me quedo mirando fijamente, mientras con una mano se sovaba el ojo herido.

- Y tu... - dije volteandome hacia Mike -. Tu me las vas a pagar... por haber regresado a joderle la vida a Bella y por la patada que le diste - dije con los dientes apretados.

- Lo siento... yo... no la vida... yo - comenzo a retroceder, pero yo fui mas rapido, camine y le pegue en la mejilla por todo... por el daño que le hizo a Bella tanto en el pasado, como en el presente. Callo al suelo y ahi le di una patada en el estomago, regresandole la que le dio a mi pobre princesa.

- Y que te quede claro, le vuelves a hacer daño y eres hombre muerto - dije y regrese a Bella

-. Vamos, amor... todo va a estar bien - le dije, la tome en brazos y sali caminando a la enfermeria.

**Bella Pov**

- ¿Donde quieres ir, Bellita? - me pregunto Edward, con una sonrisa picarona. Yo me sonroje al instante.

- Eh... no me apetece ir a clase... - dije en un susurro.

- ¿Vamos a mi habitacion a ver alguna pelicula, o algo asi? - dijo con una sonrisa como las que ponen los niños cuando tienen juguete nuevo. No me pude negar.

- Claro - dije con una gran sonrisa

ibamos por el pasillo cuando nos encontramos con Jake

- Bella no sabes que preocupado estaba por ti. ¿Estas bien? - hablo tan deprisa que me costo trabajo entenderle.

- Estoy bien, Jake - sonrei.

- Bella, perdon - me abrazo efusivamente y me dolio el estomago de nuevo.

- Auch - me queje.

- Cuidado idiota - gruño Edward.

- Lo siento mucho, Bella - se dirigio a mi.

- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa - le acaricie la mejilla y ahi fue cuando me di cuenta de un detalle que no habia visto. Jake traia el en tinta.

- ¿Jake que te paso? - pregunte sorprendida mientras tocaba tu ojo.

- Nada, Bella - me dijo pero volteo a ver a Edward.

- ¿Jake que te paso? - volvi a preguntar, ya que tenia la esperanza de que me dijera que edward habia sido.

- Nada, Bella. En verdad, fue cuando me pelee con Mike - no le creia nada.

- No te creo. Ademas, ese golpe no lo tenias cuando fui a separlos - me cruze de brazos.

- Si, Bella. Fue mike el que me golpeo en el ojo.

Esto me estaba fastidiando. No podia creer que Jacob no me dijera que habai sido Edward. Yo lo sabia. El habia sido. Lo conocia perfectamente. No podia creer que Edward no tuviera el valor suficiente para decirmelo...

- Ok, como veo que ninguno de los dos me va a decir que el que te pego fue edward -fije mi mirada en el -... me voy - les dije enojada. Me di media vuelta y me fui a mi habitacion.

- ¡Bella! - escuche, pero no me detuve, ya que si no era por las buenas seria por las malas. Tendrian que aprender a decirme las cosas.

Llegue a la habitacion y vi que estaba vacia. Eso me alegraba, no estaba preparada para una charla larga con Alice. La verdad es que estaba muy cansada y me dolia el estomago del puñetazo que me dio jacob sin querer. Me recoste en la cama y mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, quedandome totalmente dormida y predominada por el cansancio.

- Bella, despierta - escuche que me decian a la distancia.

- Mmm - dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Bella, despierta.

- No... 5 mintunos mas - me gire.

- No Bella, despierta - dijo y se rio

- Esta bien-

Abri los ojos y me lleve una sorpresa enorme.

- Hola - me dijo, poniendo esa sonrisa que me derretia.

- Hola - dije "indignada" ya que, segun yo, seguia enojada.

- Bella, perdon - se puso serio -. No te dije nada por que sabia como te ibas a poner y mira - tenia razon, me iba a poner asi como estaba.

- No me gusta que se arreglen las cosas con golpes, Edward - dije seria.

- Ok, perdon. Prometo no volver hacerlo - me sonrio de nuevo con esa sonrisa hermosa que me derretia el corazon.

- Ok, te perdono.

- Gracias - me abrazo y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Despues de un momento abrazados, el volvio a hablar.

- Mira, te traje esto - saco un ramo de rosas de muchos colores. Habian rojas, negras, azules, turquezas, moradas y blancas. Las saco de un bote que no habia visto.

- Estan hermosas, Edward - le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, pero el fue mas inteligente que yo, por que el me tomo de la nuca y me dio el

beso complatamente. Sus labios eran los mas dulce que habia provado... lo mas suave que habia sentido...

- Hay, Bella. No se que me pasa, pero no puedo contenerme cuando estas asi de cerca - me dijo a un centrimeto de mis labios.

- Y yo no se que me pasa, pero no quiero que te contengas - le dije y lo atraje de nuevo a mis labios.

El subio su mano y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello, atrayendome mas hacia el. Yo acariciaba su rostro mientras el pasaba su mano por mi espalda... bajandola y subiendola. Poso una de sus manos en mis caderas, consiguiendo con ello que soltara un gemido reprimido. Me acosto en la cama y se subio arriba de mi, poniendome las manos arriba de la cabeza. Me siguio besando y cuando nesecitamos respirar sus labios dejaron los mios, pero en ningun momento dejaron de besarme, ya que sus labios marcaron un camino hacia mi cuello...

- Bella, nesecitas que te trai... - alice entro en al habitacion y nosotros nos separamos rapidamente -. Perdon, perdon no sabia que estaban ocupados - dijo tapamdose los ojos. Yo estaba rojizima y con un ataque de risa.

- Alice, no puedes tocar - dijo edward apenado y con un tono de enojo.

- Perdon - fue lo unico que dijo y se fue.

Edward volteo a verme y yo me puse mas roja que un tomate con la circulacion acelerada. Comence a reir como demente y el simplemtente se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

- Hay, Bella... De veras que contigo un dia me va a dar un SIC - me dijo y yo me quede confundida ¿un SIC?

- ¿Un SIC?- frunci el ceño

- Si un Super Infarto Calenturiento.

No lo habia entendido al principio, pero cuando lo entendi, me rei como una loca al igual que el. Si a el le iba a dar uno a mi tambien, con este tipo de "incidentes".

- Bella, en verdad no se que nos va a pasar si seguimos de este modo - suspiro recargando su frente con la mia.

- Seguro que si nos dara un SIC - rei recordando su ocurrencia.

- Pues a mi no me importaria morir de ese modo - me beso nuevamente.

- Por mi tampoco - le devolvi el beso con el corazon. Ese corazon que admitia que sentia algo y que no solo era un querer. Ese corazon que admitia lo enfermo que estaba... enfermo por sus caricias y besos.

- Creo que tenemos que salir de aqui, si no moriremos de un SIC-hice un puchero.

- No pongas esa cara. No sabes que dificil es para mi no darte mas besos y mas si haces esa carita - me dio un beso.

- Bueno, bueno. Salgamos - le di un ultimo beso y salimos de la habitacion.

Cuando salimos, vimos a Rosalie y Emmet en el pequeño sillon sentados. Ella estaba sobre el regazo de Emmet y Alice estaba con Jasper en el piso, esta recargada en el hombro de él y este le besaba el pelo.

Al vernos, los cuatro sonrieron ampliamente. Esas sonrisas... que solo verlas daba miedo y daban el presentimiento de que nada bueno se avecinaba. Con Edward seguimos avanzando hasta quedar frente a ellos.

- Y... comenzo Emmett -. ¿Como estuvo? - pregunto finalmente, con una picaronca sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Como estuvo que? - pregunto inocentemente Edward a mi lado.

- Vamos, no se hagan los tontos - dijo Jasper, sonriendo -. Dejaron traumada con sus cosas a mi pobre Allie.

- Si, claro. Y yo soy papa noel - dijo edward bufando.

- Bueno - dijo Rose -. De todas formas ya sabemos parte de lo que paso ahi dentro, gracias a nuestra querida amiga Alice.

Edward y yo la fulminamos con la mirada, ella solo sonrio orgullosa.

- ¿Que hacemos ahora? - pregunto Emmett.

- ¡Verdad o reto de prendas! - grito Alice, dejandonos a todos medios sordos

- ¿Verdad o reto de prendas? - pregunte confundida.

- Si, verdad o reto de prendas. No me digas que no lo has jugado nunca... - dijo alice entrecerrando los ojos.

- Mmm... No nunca -dije y todos me vieron raro, excepto edward que me miraba con cara de asombro.

- ¿De verdad nunca lo has jugado? -grito Alice, tanto, que me tuve que tapar los oidos

- No - dije haciendo una mueca.

- No lo puedo creer... - dijo tapandose la boca con las dos manos.

- Bella... ¿En serio nunca nunca en tu vida lo has jugado? - pregunto Edward mirandome fijamente.

- No - repeti de nuevo ¿Que tenia de especial jugar eso?

- ¿Bella en serio no lo has jugado? - esta vez fue Emmet quien pregunto.

- ¡No! - grite ya me estaba artando de esto.

- No puede ser... esto es inaudito... - dicho esto, Emmett salio.

- ¿A donde va? - pregunte confundida.

- No te preocupes, Bella. Por ahora ven aqui y sientate mientras nosotros preparamos las cosas para el juego - dijo Alice.

Todos se empezaron a mover como locos. Emmett ya se habia salido, Jasper se fue con Alice a la cocina, y Rosalie se fue a mi recamara mientras Edward seguia sentado conmigo.

Me gire hacia Edward, que estaba a mi lado, y le hable.

- Edward, explicame que es eso de verdad o reto de prendas - dije mirandolo.

- Tu solo espera y veras - me guiño un ojo. Yo hice mi mejor puchero, pero no funciono

Los chicos literalemente transformaron la pequeña sala de la habitacion. Dejaron un gran espacio libre al medio, 6 cojines alrededor de un cuadraro vacio. En ese momento entro Emmett, con una botella en la mano y tres pizzas en la otra.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunte, dirigiendo mi mirada a la botella.

- Esto, Bella - djo señalando la botella - es escensial para jugar. Sin botella, no hay juego - una juguetona sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

No entendia nada... ¿Por qué tanto misterio por un simple juego?

- Ven, Bella... vamos a empezar - dijo Edward a mi lado y me levante. Caminamos juntos hacia el centro de la habitacion y yo me prepare mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba...

* * *

><p><strong>Escritora 1: (Rannizp.)<strong>

**hola mis qerdisimos como estan?¿ :D **

**spero que super bien bueno yo andoaqui de nuevo con mi makka geme :D y como ven que se aparecioel ex malvado mahahaha ocea mike jojo espero les aya gustado el capitanto como nos gusto a nosotras escribirlo ^^ la vdd es que andabamos un poo cortas de inspiracion pero derepentenos llego y pues asi nos quedo xD jojo y bueno quiero decir algola verdad es que hoy mi animo anda por los suelos ¿por que? por que me dejaron un review feo de parte de nadie (ni si quiera tuvo el valorde poner su nombre) pero la verdad es que despues me puse a pensar y ledigo GRACIAS ese tipo de review son los que me dicen que hago BIEN LO QUE ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR y si no te gusta como escribo pues no me leas simplemente y ahora que me doy cuenta solo doy gracias a los qe me dejan review xD jojopero GRACIAS A LOS QUE NOS LEEN n vdd :D aunqe no dejen review jojo bueno sin mas qe decir mis cachorritos :D me despido y recuerden nuestra paga ^_^**

**-terminado sherlok-ring ring hello? ring ring he-he-hello? tiene mala conexion ¬¬ jaja**

**-kisses Ranniz-**

**Escritora 2 (Makka): Estuvo loco... lo sé y lo admito.**

**Nuestra mente retorcida tiene la culpa, que conste.**

**:O Aparecio Mike... que pasara ahora?**

**Todo esto y mucho mas en el prox. capitulo! ^^ hahahaha**

**Las adoro :L**

**PD: Digan yo, las que odian a Mike y quieren que lo hagamos sufrir (6)**

**YOOOOOOOOO! e_e**

**Espero su opinion a traves de un lindo review ñ.ñ**

**Makka**


	6. El segundo juego comienza

ya se me canso el dedo de tanto pincharle a los links para subirles e.e xD pero aun con mi dedo adolorido!aqui esta el capitulo! 7! o si señores! ajua xD jaja

_los personajes no nos pertenecen esos son exclusivamente de S.M y bueno de nosotras cuando nos vienen a robar en las nochesitas :P o no makka? xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 - La botella de los celos, amor, pasión y... ¿Algo más?<strong>

**Bella POV**

Cuando llegamos al centro de la habitación, nos sentamos los 6 en el piso alrededor de la botella.

- ¿Quién empieza? - preguntó Alice.

- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! - grito Emmett, levantando energéticamente los brazos. Todos nos reímos de su infantil comportamiento.

- Ok, Emmett. Comienza - dijo Alice con una sonrisa y rodando los ojos.

Emmett tomo la botella y la hizo girar sobre un eje en el piso. Espero a que parara, y la punta de esta apuntaba hacia Jasper.

- ¿Verdad o reto? - pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

- Mmm... - pensó Jasper -. Reto

Emmett sonrió de forma juguetona mientras pensaba.

- Te reto a que coquetees con María por 5 minutos - dijo Emmett al borde de un ataque de risa.

La cara de Jasper... juro que no tuvo precio. Pasó de la sonrisa juguetona a una cara de sorpresa, para luego pasarla a una de fastidio completamente. Todos, incluyéndome a mí, estallamos en carcajadas.

- ¡Ah no! - grito Alice, ensordeciendonos a todos -. ¡Emmett Cullen te mato! - Alice le lanzo dagas con los ojos a Emmett -. Y tu, Jasper Withlock, si lo haces, ¡TE OLVIDAS DE MI POR ESTA NOCHE!

Todos los presentes nos quedamos pasmados al escuchar eso. Cuando Alice se dio cuenta de la realidad de sus palabras, se puso completamente roja y se tapo el rostro con las manos, lo que nos impulso a todos a estallar en fuertes carcajadas.

Emmett rodo por el piso riendose, mientras Edward a mi lado se sostenia el estomago. Yo estaba llorando de la risa, sosteniéndome contra el cuerpo de Rosalie, tambien tembloroso por las fuertes carcajadas.

- Yo... no qui-quise... yo - comenzo a tartamudear Alice, lo que solo causo un ataque de risa mas grande en nosotros.

Tardamos aproximadamente 15 minutos en calmarnos y para cuando lo hicimos, estabamos exaustos a causa de las risas.

- Bueno, volviendo al punto inicial - dijo Emmett, intentado parecer serio -. Jasper, ese es tu reto. Si quieres que te lo cambie, será peor.

- Alice, por favor... - rogo Jasper -. ¿Cual sería el otro reto? - le pregunto a Emmett.

- Besar a Maria - dijo Emmett, intentado contenter las carcajadas.

Los ojos de Alice y Jasper casi se salen de sus orbitas, literalmente hablando

- ¡Anda, Jasper! - chillo Alice -. ¡A completar el reto, no quiero ese segundo!

Todos volvimos a soltar unas carcajadas, pero Jasper se fue. Nosotros nos levantamos y lo seguimos.

- Jasper - lo llamo Alice cuando estuvimos en la cafeteria,ya que todavía estabamos de día.

- Alice - Jasper se acerco a ella la tomo de la cintura y la beso -. Confía en mi ¿Si? - la beso.

- De acuerdo - dijo Alice melancolicamente.

Yo me hubiera reido, si no hubiera sido por que sabia que en verdad le afectaba a Alice.

Jasper acerco a Maria y le hablo en el odio por la espalda.

Vimos como Maria se tensaba pero cuando reconocio la voz, sonrio y se volteo hacia Jasper. Luego de 5 minutos vimos a Maria ponerse roja y entonces supe que Jasper habia ganado el reto.

- ¡Rayos! Jasper cumplio con el reto - gruño Emmett, viendo su reloj.

- Bueno, al menos la zorra de Maria no se sobrepaso - dijo alice y volteo a ver a Emmett -. Y tu... - señalo a Emmet con su dedo - ...me las pagaras, Emmett - dijo Alice, mirandolo fijamente.

- Aqui va a arder troya - dijo Edward en mi oido, consiguiendo que me estremeciera.

- Si - me limite a decir.

Tenia que hacer algo para que no "ardiera troya", como decia Edward.

- Bueno, chicos. Mejor vamos al dormitorio y sigamos jugando, ¿Si? - fue lo unico que ese me ocurrio decir para que se distrajeran.

- De acuerdo - chillo Alice, de nuevo emocionada.

- Alice - dijo Jasper, abrazandola.

- Jazz - dijo alice volteandose y besandolo.

Todos se encaminaron hacia el dormitorio, pero cuando yo empece a caminar, Edward me detuvo.

- Bien hecho - me dijo edward y me pego a su cuerpo.

- Si, ¿Verdad? - dije aturdida, por el acercamiento de nuestros cuerpos.

- Aja - dijo y me beso.

Primero no reaccione, pero despues al sentir sus labios calidos sobre los mios, cerre los ojos y dirigi mis manos hacia su nuca. Cuando nos separamos para respirar, tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunte aturdida, mordiendome el labio.

- No hagas eso... - dijo separandome el labio de mis dientes -... que no puedo resistir el besarte -dijo y me beso de nuevo, pero esta vez caminando.

- Ed... e..ward..nos ..amos ..a ..ca..ed -dije entre beso y beso.

- No te preocupes, yo guio - me dijo guiñandome un ojo y volviendo a besarme.

Siguio besandome y caminando. Llego un punto en el que por poco nos caimos, pero Edward se sotuvo antes.

- Por poco - dijo y me volvio a besar antes de poder protestar.

Llegamos al dormitorio besandonos, pero se separo de mi antes de entrar.

- Tenemos que hablar de esto - me dijo dandome un ultimo beso.

- Si, lo se -dije preocupada. La verdad es que no estaba preparada para esto de amorios... pero no puedo evitar lo que siento.

Nos separamos definitivamente y entramos al dormitorio.

- Vaya, ya era hora - dijo Emmett mirandonos.

- Sentimos la tardanza - dijo Edward, mirandome con ojos dulces.

- Bueno, ya ya. Sientense - dijo Alice alegre palmeando el suelo.

- Ok - dije y empezamos a caminar hacia su lado.

- Bien Jasper, te toca girar la botella - dijo Emmett dandole la botella.

- De acuerdo - Jasper tomo la botella y la giro

La botella empezo a girar, pero pronto comenzo a frenar. Primero en Edward, luego en Alice y luego definitivamente en Rose.

- Bien, te toca Rose - dijo una sonriente Alice -. ¿Que quieres verdad o reto? - pregunto.

- Mmm... verdad - contesto Rosalie.

- Bien. Edward, te toca ponerle su verdad - dijo Alice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- De acuerdo - dijo Edward -. Veamos... - dijo poniendose una mano en la barbilla.

Pasaron 2 minutos antes de que Edward volviese a hablar. Rosalie solo lo miraba cautelosamente.

- De acuerdo, ya se - dijo Edward -. Rosalie... ¿Cual es la parte mas... mas rara donde lo has hecho? - dijo Edward con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

- Eso lo puedo responder yo - dijo Emmet sonriendo - En la alberca de un hotel.

Todos empezaron a reir, menos Rosalie.

- Siento decirte que no - dijo Rose viendo a Emmet -. Fue en una cochera, hace 4 años - Rosalie se puso roja como un tomate.

- ¿¡QUE! - chillo Emmet y se paro de su asiento en el suelo.

- Lo siento, pero es la verdad - dijo Rosalie, aun roja.

- Demonios, ahora tendremos que hacerlo en un lugar mas raro que una cochera... - dijo Emmett, serio.

Todos empezamos a morirnos de risa.

- No se rian, es dificl pensar en un lugar mas raro para hacer el amor - dijo Emmett, extremadamente serio.

- En el elevador - chillo Rose, entusiasmada.

Todos volteamos a verla, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Que? - pregunto encogiendose de hombros -. Es mi fantasia - se rio.

- Demonios, Rose. Siempre me sorprendes - dijo Emmett tomándola de la cintura, y besandola muy apasionadamente.

- Bueno, calientes. ¡Ya basta! - dijo Alice, tratando de separarlos.

- Luego vamos al elevador, Rose - dijo Emmett, guiñandole un ojo. Rose asintio, roja como un tomate.

- Bueno. te toca girar la botella Rose - le entrege la botella.

Rose giro la botella y... lamentablemente me toco a mi.

- ¡Huy! Bella, dime... ¿Verdad o reto? - preguntó Rose.

- Mmm... Reto - dije no muy segura. De reojo vi como a mi lado, Edward se pegaba en la frente.

- ¡Hey, alto! Antes de que le pongas el reto, Rose... - dijo Emmett -... ya no hay pizza - dijo con un puchero en su cara, y yo no pude evitar reirme.

- Emmet... - dijo Rose -... te acabaste la pizza - le recrimino.

Todos voltearon averlo y Emmett dijo solamente un simple "perdon".

- Ahora tendremos que pedir otra, Emmett - dijo Jasper enojado -. Pero, esta la pagas tu - aclaro.

- Esta bien, esta bien - dijo Emmett, con un pucherito muy tierno.

- No, eso no funcionara Emmett McCarty - señalo Rosalie, enfadada.

- Bueno, ya. Ahora pido la pizza - se levanto y marco un numero.

- Bueno, mientras el comelon de Emmett pide la pizza... - Alice señalo con su pulgar donde estaba Emmett - ... Dinos, Rose ¿Cual es el reto de Bella? - pregunto ansiosa y yo me puse nerviosa.

- Que coquetee con el pizzero cuando llege - dijo sonriente.

- ¿¡QUEEE! - chillo Edward y se levanto del piso como si quemara.

- Hay, por dios Edward. Es un reto, no lo va a besar ni nada - dijo Alice restandole importancia. Claro... como ella no lo iba a hacer. Yo estaba nerviosa... nunca habia conqueteado con nadie... absolutamente con nadie.

Edward bufo, pero no dijo nada mas. Rosalie tenia una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, Alice estaba botando en el suelo, Jasper me miraba divertido y Emmett estaba cortando el telefono.

- En 10 minutos llega la pizza - dijo Emmett, inocente a todo lo que iba a pasar.

Yo solamente asenti y mire a Edward, mientras los otros volvian a parlotear sobre no se que. Edward tenía un puchero adorable en su carita hermosa, mientras estaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Parecia un niño enfurruñado... tan dulce.

Los 10 minutos pasaron volando y yo simplemente estaba temblando. Tocaron el timbre y yo me levante y sali a abrirle. Todos me siguieron... pero eso daba lo mismo. No sabia que hacer...

Abri la puerta y un pizzero con una cara fea llena de acne me sonrio. Yo me arme de valor y le sonrei coquetamente.

- Hola, hermosa - me dijo y yo estuve a punto de vomitar. Escuche que alguien bufo detras de mi y supe de inmediato quen era EDward.

- Hola, lindo - dije guiñandole un ojo. Esto era lo peor que habia hecho en mi vida...

El tipo se relamio los labios y me tendio un papel. Lo tome y lo lei. Era su nombre, su numero de telefono y su msn... Yo abri los ojos de par en par y lo mire. El me sonrio y vi que tenia frenos en los dientes... Iugh...

- Llamame, preciosa - dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi. Escuche que algo se rompio detras de mi (creo que fue una silla) y un furioso Edward salio como un toro. Se acerco a mi, le quito la pizza de las manos al chico y le dio el dinero.

- Gracias por tus servicios, tarado sin cerebro - dijo y le cerro la puerta en las narices.

Se giro hacia mi, tomo el papel que me habia dado en sus manos y lo rompio en mis pedazos. Volvio a abrir la puerta y ahi seguia el estupefacto pizzero. Edward le lanzo todos los papelitos en la cara y volvio a cerrar la puerta.

- Edward... - le dije viendolo asombrada... y asustada. Nunca lo habia visto asi -. No seas grose...- me tomo me la cintura, y me beso con pasion contenida, a la vez que abria la puerta. Yo no estaba segura, ya que solo era consiente de sus labios sobre los mios.

- Ella es mia, imbecil - dijo y volvio a cerrar la puerta en su cara.

- tonto - le dije sonriendo, cuando se volteo hacia mi. No podia creer que estuviera celoso.

- Si, tonto. Pero por ti - me acerco a el para besarme y abrazarme.

- ¡Hay, que lindos! - no me acordaba que estaban ahi los chicos.

- ¡El amor, el amor... no deja de ser! ¡El amor, el amor... busca siempre el bien! - canto Alice.

- Bueno, ya. Sigamos jugando - dijo Edward tomandome de la cintura y llevandonos hacia la habitacion. Una vez que entramos, nos sentamos en el suelo nuevamente, pero esta vez Edward no me solto.

- Bueno, a ver... Te toca girar la botella, Bella - la tome y la gire.

La botella empezo a dar vueltas deteniendose un poco en Alice, luego en Jasper y Rosalie y finalmente en Emmett.

- Bien, Emmett. Te toca - dijo alice - ¿Verdad o reto? - pregunto con una ceja alzada.

- Reto - sonrio Emmett.

- Bien. Jasper, te toca ponerle el reto - sonrio Alice de forma picara.

- De acuerdo - dijo Jasper, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Esto me olia a venganza...-. Bien, Emmett - dijo Jasper, viendolo a los ojos -. Tu reto... va a ser... ¡Besar a Jessica! - dijo Jasper, al borde de la risa.

- ¡TE MATO JASPER WITHLOCK! - dijo Rosalie, mirandolo con ojos asesinos -. Y tu - apunto a Emmett con un dedo -... Si lo haces, ya veras Emmett, lo juro - dijo Rosalie mirandolo de la misma manera que a Jasper.

- Vamos, Rosalie. Solo es un reto - dijo Alice, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

- Si, rosalie - continuo Edward.

Rosalie se mantuvo callada.

- Vamos, bebe. Tengo que hacerlo. Sabes que solo es un juego - trato de convenserla Emmett

- Bueno, Emmett McCarty. Solo te advierto algo: Si veo mas que un simple beso de pico TE MATO. ¿Entendiste? - dijo Rosalie tomandolo del cuello de la camisa y con una mirada de advertencia.

Esa Rosalie me aterro. Nunca la habia visto asi... Pobre Emmett, en que dilema estaba...

Emmett le dijo al Rosalie algo en el oido, provocando que esta sonriera y asintiera.

- Vamos - dijo Emmett levantandose, con Rosalie a su lado.

Nos guio por el internado, intentando encontrar a Jessica. Cuando la encontro, nos indico que nos escondieramos y se acerco a ella.

- Hola, Jessica - dijo con voz seductora.

- Ho..hola - tartamudeo Jessica, totalmente deslumbrada.

Emmett no dijo nada mas, simplemente se acerco a ella y le dio un piquito. Se dio la vuelta y volvio con nosotros, dejando a una Jessica con la boca abierta y totalmente sonrojada.

- Reto cumplido, volvamos a jugar - dijo Emmett mientras sonreia y se limpiaba los labios con una expresion de asco.

Volvimos todos riendo a la habitacion, mientras le haciamos bromas a Emmett.

- Seguramente, este reto y el de Jasper van a tener consecuencias duraderas... - dije casi llorando de la risa.

- Tienes toda la razon - dijeron todos a coro, menos Emmett y Jasper.

Entramos a la habitacion y volvimos a jugar.

- Emmett, te toca tirar la botella - dijo Edward, pasandole la botella a Emmett.

Emmett tiro la botella y comenzo a parar lentamente... hasta que finalmente termino en Edward.

- Edward, ¿Verdad o reto? - pregunto, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

- Verdad - dijo Edward calmadamente.

- Alice, ponele su verdad.

- Ok, vamos a ver... - dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla -. Seamos suaves, ¿Estas enamorado? - pregunto, causando que yo me tensara.

- Si, o eso creo - dijo tranquilamente Edward y yo me senti ida... ¿Enamorado?

- Huy, el virginal Eddie esta enamorado - dijo burlonamente Emmett. Edward se sonrojo suavamente y yo volvi a la tierra. Tenia que calmarme y no arruinar la tarde de diversion con mis amigos.

- ¿Bella estas ahi? - dijo Alice mientras pasaba una mano por delante de mis ojos.

- ¿Que? - dije confundida, sacudiendo la cabeza -. Si, si... perdon. ¿En que estabamos?

- La botella... te toco a ti - rio Emmett -. ¿Verdad o reto?

- Reto - dije ausentemente... Enamorado... Edward... MI Edward enamorado...

- Alice, ponle su reto - dijo Emmett.

- De acuerdo - sonrio alice - Reto... - se tomo la barbilla con el pulgar y el indice mientras "pensaba" -. Listo, ya se - sonrio elegremente -. Tienes que darle un beso a Jacob - me quede estatica -. ¡Ojo! Tiene que durar 10 segundos y que sea uno de los buenos - movio las cejas sugestivamente.

- ¡NI LO PIENSES, ALICE! - chillo Edward. Pero que le podia importar, si el ya estaba enamorado de no se que chica.

- De acuerdo - dije con una sonrisa fingida.

- ¿¡QUEE! - chillaron todos, excepto Alice y Jasper.

- Dije que si - rode los ojos.

- No, Bella. No lo haras - me dijo Edward, mirandome seriamente.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo. Es un reto - dije calmadamente -. Ademas... ¿A ti que te importa? - le dije y me fui a al puerta, dejandolo con la boca abierta.

- Ejem... - carraspeo Jasper -. De acuerdo, vamos - dijo Jasper, siguiendome.

Salimos de la habitacion y que coincidencia, pero justo iba pasando Jake por ahi.

Me acerque a él y le hable.

- Hola - dije sonriendole.

- Hey, Bells - dijo el, mostrandome sus hermosos y blancos dientes.

Me acerque a él, tal y como lo habia hecho Emmett con Jessica, me paré de puntillas y lo bese. El se quedo estatico un momento, pero en menos de 2 segundos me comenzo a corresponder el beso. Mis manos se posaron en su nuca, mientras las suyas se fueron a mi cintura. Cerre los ojos, recordando todo lo que habiamos pasado mientras eramos novios.

Pasaron mas de 10 segundos pero no me importo. Me separe de él a los 18 segundos aproximadamente y cuando lo mire, me estaba viendo con expresion de sorpresa y... y deseo. Le sonrei timidamente y lo deje ahi, con su mirada que me daba miedo.

Cuando volvi con los chicos, ahi estaban solo Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie... de Edward no habían señales de vida.

- ¿Donde esta Edw.. - iba a preguntar, pero senti un portazo desde nuestra habitacion (de Alice y yo, no piensen mal).

Fui corriendo hacia alla y nuevamente senti un portazo, pero esta vez del baño. Mire a los chicos, quienes tenian expresion de shock en sus rostros y no supe que decirles... no sabia que hacer. ¿Por que reaccionaba asi? El estaba enamorado de quizas quien...

Dejando mis cavilaciones de lado, me gire hacia el bato y aporreé la puerta.

- ¿Edward? - pregunté con voz inquieta. Adentro solo escuche un gruñido y luego el sonido que hace un cristal al romperse...

- Demonios - mascullo alguien desde adentro. Un Edward demasiado agitado para mi gusto salio del baño con una mano pegada a su pecho y un liquido rojo corriendo por su camisa. Salio azotando la puerta de la habitación y yo sali corriendo tras de él.

- ¡Edward! - grite, pero el no se dio vuelta.

Entro hecho una furia a su habitación, pero yo justamente llegue cuando cerraba la puerta. Solo senti el choque de la madera contra mi nariz y mi cuerpo cayendo.

- ¡Bella! - grito, abriendo la puerta nuevamente y me levanto del piso

Senti un liquido caliente en mi boca mientras Edward me levantaba del suelo. Sangre...

- ¿Bella estas bien? - pregunto un preocupado Edward, mientras me sentaba en el sofa de su habitación.

Si... o eso creo - dije bajando la mirada. Ahi me percate de su mano y de la profunda herida que la surcaba.

- Edward... ¿Por que...? - no termine de formular la pregunta, pero el me entendio.

- Nada... no te preocupes - dijo bajando la mirada -. Fue una locura del momento - dijo sonriendo torcidamente y yo perdi el hilo de mis pensamientos... aunque no lo iba a dejar pasar.

- Una locura que trajo sus consecuencias, estupido. Mira tu mano... - dije preocupada.

- Estará bien... - susurro el. Se levanto y desaparecio por unos momentos y volvio con un botiquin. -. Ven aca... - dijo y levanto mi cara con una mano. Mojo un poco de algodon en alcohol y lo paso por mi nariz, retirando la sangre. Cuando quedo completamente limpia, separo su mano buena de mi cara.

- Ven ahora tu - dije y tome con cuidado su mano. Moje algodon con alcohol y lo mire -. Aguanta... esto te va a doler - el asintio y yo pase el algodon por la cortadura. El gimio y yo lo mire preocupada.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada... - dijo con voz contenida por el dolor. Yo asenti insegura insegura y segui pasando el algodon. Luego, lo deje a un lado y saque unas pinzas del botiquin. Con un cuidado que no se de donde saque, le saque un pequeño pedazo de espejo que tenia incrustado en su hermosa piel.

- Gracias, Bella - dijo el sonriendome.

- Todavia no termino - sonrei y tome la pomada cicatrizante del botiquin. Se la esparci por la herida y luego le vendé la mano -. Ahora si...

- Gracias - sonrio nuevamente.

- No hay de que - murmure totalmente deslumbrada.

Despues de unos momentos reaccione y volvi con mi interrogatorio.

- ¿Por que lo hiciste? - pregunte aun con la duda del por qué se habia comportado asi.

- No fue nada - se iba a levantar pero lo retuve.

- Dime - lo mire severamente.

- No fue nada, en verdad - insistio. Si el era cabezota, yo era el doble.

- Dime - insisti.

- Terca - me dijo rodando los ojos.

- Dime - dije, ignorando su comentario.

- Bueno, me enoje - se limito a decir.

- Eso ya lo se - rode los ojos -. Lo que quiero saber es por qué - frunci el ceño, ya que no entendia su actitud.

- Bella me gustas y me puse celoso - me quede en shock.

- Pe... per.. pero tu estas enamorado de otra persona - le dije acordandome de lo que el habia dicho hace rato

- Bella, dije que podria estar enamorado - sonrio -. Y... esa perona de la que podria estar enamorado eres tu, Bella - me tomo la mano.

- Y...yo - tartamudee -... Yo bese a Jacob por que me enoje... por lo que dijiste, de que estabas enamorado. Pense que era alguien mas - me senti como una completa estupida diciendo eso.

- Tonta - me dijo y se acerco a mi.

- Tonto tu, que rompio hasta un vidrio del baño por sus celos - le dije y esta vez fui yo la que lo beso. Lo bese con pasion, con intensidad y con amor... ese amor que ya no podia ocultar.

Senti su risa contra mis labios, pero eso no significo algun tipo de separacion entre ambos dos. Inclusive nos juntamos mas, si es que era posible de hacer.

El beso cada vez se fue volviendo mas apasionado... tanto que Edward me movio y quede sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Sonrei y mis dos manos se fueron directamente a su nuca, mientras las suyas vaganban por mi espalda y mi cintura.

Nos separamos para respirar, pero Edward dirigio su boca a mi cuello. Di un respingo por sentir sus labios un poco frios en la sensible piel de esa zona, pero no me importo. Segui concentrada en sentir lo maximo posible.

- Hueles tan bien, Bella - dijo Edward con voz ronca, mientras yo me sonrojaba hasta limites insospechados.

Sin dejarme replicar, Edward dirigio nuevamente sus labios a los mios, mientras se paraba tomandome de las caderas. Yo enlace mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y el nos guio hacia alguna parte de su habitacion. Supe que era la cama, cuando senti el blando colchon hundirse ante nuestros pesos.

Edward siguio besando mi cuello, mientras una de mis manos estaba en sus cabellos y la otra jugaba en su espalda. Senti como una de sus manos se colo por debajo de mi blusa, acariciando la piel de mi viente. Me estremeci y senti un golpe de calor azotar mi cuerpo. Por primera vez, senti el verdadero placer de estar así con alguien. Ahora entendia porque mis amigos del antiguo instuto siempre andaban buscando tiempo a solas... esto era la mejor sensacion del mundo. Involuntariamente solte un gemido ahogado, lo que causo que Edward gruñese. El desabotono mi blusa y yo su camisa.. pero antes de llegar a otros limites, el se separo abruptamente de mi.

- No... - dijo bajando la mirada. Senti como mis ojos se humedecian ante su repentino rechazo, pero luche por controlar las lagrimas. El al verme asi, abrio los ojos de par en par y se volvio a acercar a mi -. No quise decir eso... te deseo como no tienes idea, pero esto aun no puede pasar...

Asenti con la cabeza, aun incapaz de hablar.

- Bella, mirame - lo mire -. Yo quiero hacerlo tanto como tu, pero es demasiado pronto. Todo a su debido tiempo, preciosa. Conozcamosno mas, y cuando tenga que pasar, pase... pero no ahora. Siento como si te estuviera faltando al respeto.

- Entiendo - dije totalmente convencida.

El tenia razon, todo a su debido tiempo. Acaricio mi rostro con delicadeza y yo me acerque a él, para darle el ultimo beso.

- Salgamos, antes de que se preocupen - dije divertida. Me levante y no se como, mi blusa cayo a mis pies. Me sonroje mas alla de lo posible para un ser humano, la recogi rapidamente y me la puse. Edward rio suavemente y se acerco a mi, una vez que estaba vestida.

- Vamos - dijo tomando mi mano.

Salimos cogidos de la mano, y nos dirigimos a la habitacion. Cuando entramos, nos encontramos ahi todos caminando ansiosamente por la habitacion. Cuando nos vieron cogidos de la mano, sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza.

- A ustedes no hay quien les entienda... - dijo Rosalie sonriendo. Yo solo sonrei en respuesta.

Todos volvimos a tomar nuestros lugares.

- Bueno, ¡Sigamos jugando! - chillo emocionada Alice.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>A1- uff makka este capi si que estuvo intenso lleno de emociones no crees? :D<strong>

**A2 - Demasiado! ósea... pin pon pin pon tripe hello! Demasiado lleno... Como para causar un SIC jojojo… no crees?**

**A1-Jajaja si tu lo has dicho para causar un SIC jajá pero me encanto como resolvieron el pleito Edward y bella fue genial no crees? :D**

**A2 - Estuvo perfecto! Como dicen... después de las peleas, las reconciliaciones son lo MEJOR! jojojo :D**

**A1-jaja sisisisi son lo mejor y sabes me he dado cuenta que nunca agradecemos a las que nos leen si no nadamas a las que nos dejan review (somos unas groseras makka: C ) así que todo por eso mape xD y GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE NOS LEEN y como dice makka si ahí niños perdonen pero pues son mayoría mujeres xD o no makka ?**

**A2 - Siiii! Perdonen, hermosas. Somos unas groseras: C No era nuestra intención :C Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Son lo mejor de esta vida 3**

**A1- si son lo mejor me emocionan tanto y me emociono un review que decía es genial que entre dos personas que solo se hablan por Messenger hagan esto (algo así la verdad no me acuerdo exactamente de las palabras xD) pero me pareció hermoso a ti no makka ?**

**A2 - Siiiiiiiiiii! Fue hermoso *-* Si les soy completamente sincera, me pongo a gritar y saltar cada vez que recibo un review e. e Es que son tan emocionantes, o no Ranniz? :D**

**A1-siii nos ponemos súper locas de emoción la verdad son lo máximo eso es lo que pedimos reviews lindos son lo único que pedimos y bueno makka yo me siento fatal en este capi :C**

**A2 - Y eso porque, Fanniz? :C aunque... yo también me siento fatal :C**

**A1-dime tu primero makka: c**

**A2 - No, dime tu primero: C**

**A1-no tu primero**

**A2 - No tu primero! : C**

**A1-ash bueno tu siempre ganas! :c pro bueno me siento fatal por dos cosas 1era porque pues las dejamos en suspenso muahahaha y en segunda porque tú hiciste la mayoría del capi :C y ahora dime tu porque ç?¡**

**A2 - Por las mismas razones._. Bueno, esas agregándole que tengo crisis emocional acompañada de depresión :C**

**A1-ay no creo que por que yo hice todo el capi porque lo hiciste tu y porque crisis de depresión? :S**

**A2 - Bueno, dejémoslo que hicimos mitad y mitad: D Pues... porque se acerca mi graduación y eso significa que me tengo que despedir de mis amigas: C**

**A1-aaww: C pro velo por el lado bueno terminaras un ciclo pero comenzaras otro: D aun que eso de las despedidas son feas**

**A2 - son lo peor de la vida: C ahora mismo estoy hecha un mar de lagrimas, porque es inminente una separación... pero tengo la esperanza de seguir viéndolas :D**

**A1-exacto: D jojo pero bueno creo que ya aburrimos a las lectoras xD no crees? xD**

**A2 - lo más probable._. Perdón chicas, pero no nos pudimos contener xD**

**A1.- jajá si disculpe y bueno ya para no aburrirlas DE NUEVO GRACIAS por seguirnos en esta locura que surgió de Makka: D ella tuvo la fabulosa idea: D y se lo agradezco: D porque sin su idea ustedes no disfrutarían de esto: D y sin su hermosa ortografía xD jojo y a las que leéis este fic gracias gracias muchísimas gracias y también alertas favoritos etc.: D GRACIAS algo que añadir makka? :D**

**A2 - NO ME VENGAS CON QUE LA IDEA FUE MIA, ESTEPHANIE ¬¬ Recuerda que esta Azz de testigo, que la idea surgió DE LAS DOS ¬¬. Bueno, a pesar de eso XD Muchas muchas muchas graciaaas! (L) Son lo mejor de esta vida... y... Un review? Para Fanniz y para mí? Siiii?**

**A1-makkaaaa! Mi nombre es secreto: Sauch ¬¬**

**A2 - Ahahaha, perdón e.e Por que es secreto, si es lindo? : C**

**A1- porque en fan-fiction nunca lo pongo xD ni en redes sociales jajá xDpero bueno bueno Y SI LA IDEA FUE TUYA MAKKA ¬¬no lo niegues!**

**A2 - NO FUE MIA ¬¬ FUE DE LA DOS ¬¬ Tengo la conversación guardada, NO LO NIEGUEES!**

**A1-fueee tuya ¬¬ y no pienso discutir delante de nuestras seguidoras ¬¬jum**

**XD**

**A2 - yo puedo seguir de aquí a la una. NO LO NIEGUES ¬¬ Fue de las dos y PUNTO! Jaaá! GANEEEE!**

**A1-bueno bueno la verdad es que fue mía porque te dije juntémonos y el nombre y la trama fue mía xD jajá no se crean fue de makka ya aunque ella lo niegue yo siempre lo diré FUE SU IDEA ¬¬**

**A2 - Sigues y te JURO por este puñado de cruses que el próximo capitulo de el fic, será nuestra conversación... para ver qué opinan ¬¬**

**A1-ps seguiré makka FUE TU IDEA FUE TUYA TUYA TUYA TUYA TUYA**

**DE TI**

**A2 - FUE DE LAS DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! ¬¬ Sigue... y ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS ¬¬**

**A1-ustedes que dicen chicas le sigo y me atengo a las consecuencias o no? (sisisis síguele RannnizPatwwart) ok FUE TUYA FUE TUYA TUYA TUYA TUYA TUYA**

**A2 - Bueno, AHORA MISMO ME PONGO A COPIAR LA CONVERSACION ¬¬ APENAS LO TERMINO, LO SUBO ¬¬**

**A1- jajá see! chicas ya ven por su gran consejo xD jajá ahora makka la subirá y ustedes se enteraran de esto xD pero así verán que fue SU IDEA SUYA DE ELLA pro bueno ya makka**

**Ahora si despidámonos y ni modo a atenerme a las consecuencias: S xD**

**A2 - Ahora me siento culpable ¬¬ No la subiré, pero chicas CREAME! Les juro que fue idea de las dos ¬¬**

**A1-jaja si! Ganamos xD chicas xD jajá pero bueno LESVUELVO A AGRADESER (dirán yaya pareces disco rayado) pero es que en verdad me encantan sus reviews (en la pagina de makka) GRACIAS POR TODO CHICAS: D las quiero y bueno ya es mi último mensaje xD nos vemos en la próxima**

**-Teminado makka- ring ring hello ring ring he…he…hello? ****Tiene mala conexion ¬¬ jaja**

**A2: Bueno, Gracias hermosas! Las amo 3 Adiós Fanniz: D Cuidenseeeeeee! :D**

**A1-ados makka a ver cuando subimos ya que nos acosan y amenazan xD (lose lose dije que sería el ultimo pero pues no logro callarme soy perico xD)**

**A2 - jajajaja siisii... no nos acosen chicas: C no sean malas XD Bueno, este sí es el último mío. Adiós!**

**A1-si nos acosan y no amenazan con los vulturis xD Y BUENO LAS AMO BYE (L)**

**A2 - A proposito... esto es solo el comienzo chicas :Z El juego de las prendas y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo! ^^**

**Byee!**


	7. Alcohol, desnudos y castigos

y aunque se me siga muriendo el dedo no dejo de subir xD aqui tienen! el capitulo! 7! (el proximo ya es recien salidito del horno! :D

_los personajes no nos pertenecen salvo en algunas ocasiones en las noches :P pero de ahi en fuera son de la unica S.M_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el Capítulo anterior...<strong>_

_"Te reto a que coquetees con Maria por 5 minutos..." sentenció Emmett._

_"Al sentir sus labios cálidos sobre los míos, cerré los ojos y dirigí mis manos hacia su nuca. Cuando nos separamos para respirar, tenia las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas..."_

_"¿Cual es la parte mas... mas rara donde lo has hecho? (...) En una cochera, hace 4 años..." respondió una sonrojada Rosalie._

_"¿Cual es el reto de Bella? (...) Que coquetee con el pizzero cuando llegue..." dijo Rose._

_"Gracias por tus servicios, tarado sin cerebro..." gruñó Edward._

_"Emmett no dijo nada mas, simplemente se acerco a ella y le dio un piquito..."_

_"Y... esa persona de la que podría estar enamorado eres tu, Bella..." susurro Edward._

_"- Bueno, ¡Sigamos jugando! - chillo emocionada Alice..."_

_¡Continuará!_

_**¿Que pasará ahora?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 - Alcohol, desnudos y castigos.<strong>

**Bella POV**

- Bueno, ¡Sigamos jugando! - chillo emocionada Alice.

- ¡Si! - grito entusiasmado Emmett -. Pero... ahora la cosa se pone buena - sonrio maliciosamente, mirando la luna por la ventana. ¿Ya era de noche? El tiempo pasa rapido cuando te diviertes...

- ¿Por que? - preguntamos todos confundidos.

- Por que ahora cambiamos de juego y empezamos con... - dijo Emmett mirando a Alice.

- ¡La cultura chupistica de prendas! - chillo Alice levantando los brazos.

Todos la miramos con una ceja alzada, exigiendo una explicación sobre que era eso. Ella simplemente sonrio y se levanto. Fue hasta su habitacion y volvio con una pecera llena de papeles dentro.

- Acá - dijo mientra se sentaba nuevamente y señalaba la pecera - hay papeles, como pueden ver. En esos papeles hay preguntas a las cuales tenemos que contestar en menos de 5 segundos y sin repetir la respuesta de algun otro jugador - dijo mientras nos mirada fijamente a todos -. El que se equivoca o repite, se tiene que sacar una prenda y tomar un corto de ron, los cuales estan aca - dijo sacando una bandeja llena de pequeños vasitos y una botella de ron, la cual quizas de donde habia salido -. ¿Entendido?

- ¡Si! - dijeron todos a coro, menos yo. Alice me miro.

- ¿Bella? ¿Alguna duda? - sonrio

- No... - dije - Pero... nada - dije sonriendo. Mejor era no decirle no a Alice, ya que no tenia otra opcion que jugar -. Entendido.

- Asi me gusta - dijo dandome un guiño -. Ahora... ¡Empecemos! - grito entusiasmada.

- ¡Yo quiero! - grito Rosalie, de pronto entusiasmada. Alice sonrio y asintio.

- Adelante Rose - dijo Alice sonriendo malignamente. Rose metió la mano a la pecera y saco un papel.

- La Cultura Chupistica pide... - leyo Rose lentamente -... Paises del mundo con A - dijo sonriendo -. Como por ejemplo... Alemania - termino.

- Argentina - dijo Jasper a su lado.

- Afganistan - dijo Alice alegremente.

- Mmm... - penso Emmett -. ¡Armenia! - sonrio triunfante.

- Ehh... a... - penso Edward -. mmm...

- ¡TIEMPO ACABADO! - chillo Alice.

- ¡La polera, la polera, la polera! - gritamos todos en coro. Yo casi me pongo a babear ahi mismo al imaginarme a Edward con el torso desnudo.

- Maldita sea... - mascullo bajito Edward, pero lentamente se comenzo a sacar la polera. Cuando acabo, la tiro por encima de su hombro, dejando su tonificado cuerpo descubierto. Se acerco a la bandeja, cerro los ojos y se tomo el vasito de sopeton, apretando los ojos en el proceso.

- Fuerte - susurro cuando dejo el vaso de nuevo en la bandeja.

- Edward, saca papel - dijo Alice, antes de que yo babeara todo el piso. Edward saco un papel y comenzo a leer.

- La cultura chupistica pide... Peliculas romanticas, como por ejemplo - nos miro a todos - Romeo y Julieta.

- Titanic - dije yo secandome una lagrima falsa del ojo.

- Posdata I love you - dije Jasper sonriendo..

- 500 dias contigo - suspiro Rose.

- Crepusculo - sonrio Alice.

- Em... - penso Emmett -. ¡The notebook! - grito cuando casi se acacaba su tiempo.

- Gost - sonrio Edward a mi lado.

- Valentine's day - dije yo.

- Abc de amor - dijo Jasper mirando a Alice.

- Romeo y Julieta - dijo Rose tranquilamente, pero luego abrio los ojos desmesuradamente -. No... - gimio.

- ¡LO REPITIO! - gritamos todos a coro.

- ¡Sacate la blusa, Rose! - chillo Alice. Rose rodo los ojos, pero comenzo a desabrocharse la blusa.

- Huy, baby - dijo Emmett mirando sin ningun pudor a Rosalie.

- ¡EMMETT! - gritamos todos asesinandolo con la mirada. El solo solto una carcajada.

- Dejen a mi osito - dijo Rose sonriendo mientras sacaba un cortito y se lo tomaba. Se arrugo hasta limites insospechados, pero se lo tomo.

- Bueno, sigamos - sonrio Emmett, una vez que Rose volvio a tener su cara normal. Ella misma saco un papel y comenzo a leer.

- La cultura chupistica pide... - sonrio -. Comidas con P - sonrio malignamente - ... como por ejemplo, puré.

- Patatas fritas - sonrio Alice.

- ¡Pizza! - grito Emmett riendo.

- Pastel - dijo Edward - de fresa - sonrio, mirandome.

- Em... pa... pe... pi... po... pu... - pense, y pronto... demasiado pronto, se me acabo el tiempo.

- ¡Ahh! - chillaron Alice y Rose, sonriendo -. ¡La falda! - chillaron juntas.

- ¡QUE! - grite yo, roja como un tomate.

- Bella, sabes que no tienes opcion - rio Alice. Yo bufe, pero me pare y poco a poco me saque la falda. Podria jurar que mi cara parecía una fresa... Sentia la marida de Edward clavada en mi, y eso solo funciono para que me pusiera mas roja, si es que era posible.

- Veamos... - dije sacando un vasito de la bandej. Lo olisqueé y arrugue la cara. Era asqueroso. Cerre los ojos con fuerza y me lo tome, sintiendo como la garganta me ardia. Sacudi la cabeza y abri los ojos.

- Bueno, sigamos - dije despues de dejar el vaso en la bandeja. Saque un papel y comence a leer -. La cultura chupistica pide... Nombres de mujer con J - sonrei -... Como por ejemplo, Javiera.

- Julieta - dijo Jazz a mi lado.

- Jazmín - contesto Rose.

- Jennifer - dijo Alice sonriendo.

- Jessica - dijo Emmett con una mueca.

- Joaquina - dijo Edward riendo entre dientes.

- Josefina - continue yo.

- Jessica - dijo Jasper, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato de su error, se paro, se quito la polera, se sento, saco un vasito y se lo tomo, sin siquiera arrugarse.

- Wow... que rapido, Jazzy - rio Alice, sonrojandose levemente. Jasper simplemente rio y saco un papel.

- La cultura chupistica pide... - sonrio picaramente -. Pretextos para no salir con alguien, como por ejemplo... Estoy enfermo - dijo poniendo una mano en su frente, mientras hacia como que se desmayaba.

- Tengo otro compromiso - respondio riendo Rose.

- Justamente ese dia, tengo que salir con mi hermano - Alice sonrio a Edward y Emmett.

- Tengo que hacer los deberes - rio Emmett.

- Mañana tengo un examen muy dificil y tengo que estudiar- rio Edward.

- Mi abuela esta enferma - rei yo.

- Justo, pero justo ese dia... tengo que viajar - sonrio maliciosamente Jasper.

- Me ha surgido un imprevisto - rio Rosalie.

- Mmm... only shit (n/a: traducido, eso sería "solo mierda"... pero solo es un insulto inventado por una amiga xD) - dijo Alice, ya que se habia acabado su tiempo.

- La polera Ali - sonrio Rose mientras todos seguiamos con eso a coro. Alice se levanto y se la saco, sin ningun tipo de verguenza. Sonrio triunfante y se sento nuevamente. Saco un vasito y se lo tomo mientras se iba hacia atras, cayendo al piso. Cuando se le paso, se levanto y saco un papel.

- La cultura chupistica pide... Nombres de animales que vivan en la selva - sonrio -. Como por ejemplo... gorila.

- Leon - sonrio Emmett.

- Gacela - dijo Edward.

- Elefante - sonrei.

- Rinoceronte - dijo Jasper.

- Hipopotamo - rio Rose, mirando a Emmett de soslayo.

- Canguro - Alice salto como un canguro.

- Leon - dijo Emmett -. ¡MIERDA! - grito cuando se dio cuenta de que habia repetido su misma respuesta. Sonrio y se saco la polera lentamente, mostrando su muy musculoso cuerpo. Sonrio y saco un vasito. Se lo tomo, sin siquiera mostrar algun signo de complicacion -. Sigamos - sonrio.

Y asi paso el juego, cada vez quedaba menos ropa puesta y mas palabras incoherentes entre nosotros. Ahora, las 3 chicas estabamos en ropa interior. Jasper tenian aún los pantalones puestos, Edward tenia los boxers y los calcenites, mientras que a Emmett le quedaban solamente los boxers.

- Bien - dijo un muy bebido Jasper cuando se termino de sacar los zapatos. Saco un papel y comenzo a leer -. La cultura chupistica pide... marcas de pañales - dijo riendo como un idiota -. Como por ejemplo... Em... ¡Pampers!

- Kiddies - sonrio Rose.

- Huggies - chillo una Alice también muy bebida.

- Maldicion... que se yo - Emmett fruncio el ceño. Habia perdido y eso solo significaba que... -. No me queda mas remedio - comenzo a reirse estupidamente mientras sonreia juguetonamente.

- Emmett, no. No lo hagas - dije con la voz un poco distorcionada-. No lo dejaran... ¿O si? - les pregunte a los demas, mirándolos con terror -. ¿Verdad? - pregunte una vez mas, ya que seguian sin responder. Me aterraba el "simple" hecho de ver a Emmett desnudo.

- Claro que lo hara Bella - dijo Alice riendo con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios.

- ¿¡Que! ... per.. - tartamudeé, con todo rastro de alcohol a muchos kilometros de mi sangre.

- Pero nada, Bella. Un juego es un juego - me interrumpio Alice, con el ceño fruncido -. Ademas, no será la gran cosa - dijo Alice sonriendo malignamente.

- ¡Oye! - reprocho Emmett.

- Oye, Alice - dijo Rose mirandola con fingida indignacion -. Mi osito tiene lo suyo - alzo las cejas insinuadoramente, mientras comenzaba a reir igual que Jasper anteriormente

- Hay por Dios, Rose. ¡Es mi hermano! - dijo Alice, arrugando la nariz, pero la sonrisa en sus labios arruinaba todo

- Bueno, como sea. Acabemos con esto - dijo Emmett mientras agarraba el resorte de su boxer y lo jalaba hacia el frente.

Empezo a jugar con el resorte de su boxer y cuando vi que lo jalaba hacia abajo, tape mis ojos y Edward me volteo hacia el.

- ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Que estan haciendo! - grito alguien. Me voltie para ver y... ¡ERA LE PREFECTA!

Vi de reojo como Alice ponia ropa encima de la botella y los vasos, mientras todos nosotros nos levantabamos tambaleandonos.

- Prefecta, dejeme explicarle - dijo un ebrio Emmett nervioso, mientras todos comenzamos a vestirnos. Alice pasó tras de todos nosotros susurrando "actuen como si no estuvieran borrachos si no quieren ser expulsados", de modo que solo nosotros escucharamos.

- No hay nada que explicar, señor Cullen - dijo la prefecta con voz tajante y se volteo para no vernos mas, tiempo que Alice aprovecho para pasar por detras de todos nosotros susurrando "actuen como si no estuvieran borrachos si no quieren ser expulsados", de modo que solo nosotros escucharamos. -. Todo esta muy claro aqui - se dio la vuelta para mirarnos enfurecida -. Por Dios, señoritas. ¡No puedo creerlo! - empezo con el discurso -. ¿Como pueden encerrarse con 3 hombres en paños menores? - se tapo la boca con las dos manos, exagerando su discurso -. Ustedes, como señoritas, tienen que darse a respetar y demostrar que son unas damas ante todo - alzo el dedo indice y lo sacudio -. Y ustedes, jovenes. Aunque ellas no se den a respetar ustedes deben hacerlo y demostrar que son unos caballeros - dijo mirando a los chicos uno a uno. Abrio sus ojos de mas de la cuenta cuando poso su mirada en el torso de MI Edward. Si, podia sonar muy posesivo, pero era MIO y solamente MIO, ¿Y que?

- Mio... - susurré demasiado bajo para que alguien mas aparte de Edward, que estaba a mi lado, y yo escucharamos. Gire mi cabeza hacia Edward y vi que todavia no se ponía su camisa. Perfecto, dijo mi mente. Me volteé completamente hacia él, lo empuje a la cama, me sente a horcajadas encima de él y lo bese con toda la pasión que podia. Edward quedo impresionado, pero a los 3 segundos comenzo a corresponderme, igual o mas apasionado que yo.

- ¡SEÑORITA ISABELLA! - grito espantada la prefecta. Sonrei maliciosamente y segui besando a MI Edward. A él se le escapo un pequeño gemido -. ¡SEÑOR EDWARD! ¡PAREN AHORA! - siguio gritando la prefecta. Cuando nos falto el aire, nos separamos y yo le guiñe un ojo a Edward.

- ¿Que... - comenzo a preguntar Edward, pero fue interrumpido.

- Los dos a la direccion - dijo la prefecta con la vena en su frente palpitando furiosamente -... ¡AHORA! - grito al ver que no nos moviamos. Edward se puso su camisa y yo mi blusa, y nos encaminamos tomados de la mano hacia la salida.

- Yo no comparto lo que es mio, maldita - le susurré con voz acida a la vieja esa cuando pasamos a su lado. Salimos y cerre la puerta con un fuerte portazo.

**Emmett POV**

¡Maldicion! ¡Rayos y centellas! ¡Santa Maria Sabina! ¡Santo niño de Atocha y sus hijos! Lo que sea pero ¡Demonios! Nos habian descubierto. Eso si que era tener mala suerte.

- Bien y ustedes 4 - empezo la odiosa prefecta - a la direccion también. No crean que no tendrán un castigo por su comportamiento - dijo con su vena de la frente palpitando freneticamente.

- O vamos nena - comencé cuando me di cuenta de que me comia literalmente con los ojos -. No te comportes asi - le dije acercandome a ella con una sonrisa sexy.

- Señor Cullen por.. por favor respeteme - tartamudeo, alejandose de mi.

- Vamos, nena. ¿Que nunca fuiste joven? - le dije sonriendo sexy de nuevo, los chicos empezaron a reirse.

- ¡Ya estuvo bien, señor Cullen! Los espero en la direccion - grito madonamente y salio casi corriendo por la puerta.

- A la prefecta si que le hace buena falta una buena noche de placer - frunci el ceño preocupado. ¿¡Como alguien podia vivir sin sexo! Por la Santa Madre de Las Perlas como podia ser tan...

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, sacandome de mis pensamientos.

- Por Dios, Emmett. Nunca te habia visto tan preocupado - rio Jasper.

- Si, Emmett. Ni cuando mama te encontro en la cama con Katty - maldicion tuvo que decir Katty delante de Rose.

- ¿Quien es Katty? - pregunto mi barbie.

- Alguien antiguo, pero bueno. Tenemos que darnos un buen baño y salir rapido a la direccion - dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

- Emmett - sentencio mi muñeca y la enana se estaba agarrando el estomago para no estallar de la risa. Ya veras... enana me las pagaras...pense

- Nadie importante. Lo juro, bebe - le dije con ojitos de gato con botas -. Pero ahora tenemos que hacer lo que dije, ¿Ok? - pregunte agarrandola de los hombros y acercandola a mi.

- De acuerdo, pero luego me explicaras lo de Katty - dijo con voz de genaral mandando a sus soldados.

- Si, señora - deje y me lleve la mano a mi frente como un saludo militar. Rose rio y deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios.

- Emmett tiene razón - dijo Alice seriamente, pero con la voz distorcionada -. Tenemos que darnos una ducha de agua helada para sacarnos el alcohol de la cebeza - sonrió -. Bueno, ahora todos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Rapido, ¡Vamos, corranle!

Todos rompimos en carcajadas (efecto del alcohol, notese), pero Alice nos sacó a patadas-literalmente-de su habitacion.

- En 5 minutos los quiero a todos acá - dijo tajante y nos cerro la puerta en la cara.

- Wow... - dijo Jasper. Yo lo mire y poco a poco comence a sonreir, mas y mas hasta que estalle en carcajadas sin poder contenerme. Rose me regalo un golpezote en la cabeza, y ahi pude quedarme callado.

- Auch - le reproche, ella solo sonrio y salio corriendo hacia su habitacion. Yo bufe y me fui rapidamente a la mia, enojado.

Mas te vale apurarte si no quieres que mi duende te atice, Em - dijo Jasper riendo como un estupido. Yo en un gesto muy caballeroso (notese el sarcasmo), le mostre mi dedo medio y entre al baño. Cuando estaba metiendome al agua helada, escuche las risas de Jasper detras de la puerta.

- Apurate osito uso el mismo apodo que rosalie cuando haciamos aquellito

- Largate - grite con hastío. Escuche como Jasper se reia detras de la puerta, yo rode los ojos y me meti a l ducha. Me bañe lo mas rapido posibe, me vesti y me eche perfume -. ¿Contento? - le pregunte a Jasper, pero no pude evitar la sonrisa que me salio al verlo.

- Si, contento - contesto Jasper y me miro curioso -. ¿De que te ries?

- Sería mejor, que antes de presentarte en la direccion te subieras la cremallera - le dije calmadamente, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

- Callate imbecil. Ahora vamonos - me dijo Jasper saliendo de la habitacion. Yo no podia parar de reir.

**Bella POV**

- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Edward -. Digo lo del...em... - yo sabia perfectamente a que se referia.

- Beso - complete.

- Si, eso - dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno... no... me gusta compartir lo mio - le dije mordiendome el labio.

- ¿Que...

- Señor Cullen, señorita Swan - lo interrumpio la secretaria del director -... pasen - nos sonrio.

- Gracias - le dije. Tome Edward de la mano y entramos a la oficina del director.

- Señorita Swan - me dijo a modo de saludo -. Señor Cullen - miro a Edward.

- Buenas tardes, director - dijimos Edward y yo al unisono.

- Estoy enterado de lo ocurrido, y deben saber que violaron una de las reglas - apunto -. Y por si no saben cual es, se las digo: "Las reglas internas del internado, prohibe el poder andar en el edificion del sexo contrario" - recordo, leyendo -. Merecerian suspension - nos miro -. Pero no los suspendere - sonrio -. Es mas, les dare mucho tiempo para que estan juntos. Estarán limpiando el salon de teatro, ya que son las vacaciones de los de intendencia.

- ¿¡QUE! - grito Edward -. El salon de teatro... - dijo con tono lamentoso -. No, por favor... - suplico.

¿Que le pasaba a Edward? Solo era limpiar el salon ¿No? Ni que fuera mas grande que un salon normal.

- Si, señor Cullen. El salon de teatro - repitio -. Pero no se lamente - sonrio - la señorita Swan tambien limpiara - recordo.

- Si, lo se... pero... - comenzo.

- Nada de peros, señor. Es eso o la suspenición - sentencio. Yo rápidamente miré a Edward y el asintio con la cabeza.

- Ok, ok - suspiro -. ¿Pero cuantos dias lo tendremos que limpiar? - pregunto cauteloso.

- 3 dias - sonrio el director -. Despues del termino de clases, durante tres dias.

Edward suspiro derrotado y tocaron a la puerta.

- Pase - dijo el director serio. Su secretaria entro y le informo que el "otro grupo" de estudiantes estaba acá. Solo esperaba que no les tocara algo muy pesado... - Diles que me esperen ahi, ahora me desocupo - dijo el director y nos miró.

- No sabes lo que nos espera - me susurro Edward muy bajito, tanto que a mi me costo trabajo escucharlo.

Yo lo mire confundida, pero npo me dio tiempo para replicarle.

- Bien, chicos - dijo el director levantando la vista de sus papeles -. La sentencia esta dicha - rio -. Pueden irse.

Nosotros nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y nos despedimo del director. Edward me tomo la mano y me saco fuera.

- Señor Cullen - le dijo el director que habia llegado a nuestro lado.

- ¿Si, señor? - pregunto a mi lado el aludido.

- Procure mantenerse alejado de la señorita Swan cuando ande la prefecta por ahi... - susurro y le guiño un ojo -. Es una amargada - dijo riendose y entro nuevamente a su oficina. Edward se quedo confundido, pero en cuanto estalle en carcajadas el me acompaño mientras saliamos al pasillo. Cuando levantamos la vista, nos encontramos con unos divertidos Ali, Jazz, Rose y Em mirandonos.

- Suerte - le dijimos y nos alejamos todavia riendo entre dientes.

**Alice POV**

¡En el nombre de la moda! Esta señora es una cuarentona amargada frustada sexualmente. ¿Como se les ocurre mandarnos a la direccion? No sabe lo que le espera... me vengare. Como me llamo Mary Alice Cullen.

- Vamos Alice - me dijo Jazz cuando llego junto con Emmett.

Yo solo asenti y tome la mano de mi Jazzy. Y como siempre pasaba en cuanto me tocaba, todas mis preocupaciones se esfumaron. El me sonrio, yo suspire y comenzamos a caminar hacia la direccion. Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos a Edward y Bella riendose a mandibula batiente. Nosotros nos miramos entre nosotros y luego los miramos a ellos. Todos estábamos confundidos.

- Suerte - nos dijeron calmando sus risas y se alejaron de ahí todavía riendo entre dientes.

- ¿Que demonios fue eso? - pregunto Emmett riendo.

- No lo se... - conteste mientras sacudía la cabeza -. Despues les preguntamos, ahora entremos.

Todos asintieron y la secretaria nos dijo que podiamos entrar. Lo hicimos y nos encontramos con un sonriente Sr. Butterfield.

- Sientense chicos, sientense - dijo señalando las sillas delante de nosotros. Nosotros asentimos y nos sentamos -. Como les dije a sus amigos anteriormente, estoy enterado de lo que pasó y creo que saben que eso mereceria una suspensión. Pero... como yo no estoy de acuerdo con la vieja amargada esa, pero tampoco puedo pasar por alto su comportamiento, los tendre que castigar - sonrio y yo me tensé.

- ¿Que tipo de castigo nos pondra? - pregunte dubitativa.

- Pues... tendrán que limpiar el campus mañana - abro los ojos desmesuradamente, al igual que mis amigos -. Tranquilos, chicos. Solamente mañana, ni un dia más. Se que es un trabajo muy pesado.

Yo solo asenti, mas aliviada ahora. Mis amigos también asintieron mientras le sonreian agradecidos.

- Bueno, eso es todo chicos - sonrio. Se pueden retirar - nos paramos y nos fuimos.

- Eso a sido... fácil - murmuro Rose a mi lado.

- Si que a sido fácil - sonreí yo -. Ahora vamos a buscar a mi hermanito y a Bella - dije dando saltitos y nos fuimos en busca de ellos.

**Bella POV**

Edward y yo nos fuimos riendonos de la direccion, dejando a los chicos confundidos.

- ¿Me podrias explicar por que te pusiste como loco cuando el director dijo que tendriamos que limpiar el salon de teatro? - pregunte por enésima vez a Bella.

- Como te dije antes, Bella - sonrio - ... ya lo veras, ya lo veras - dijo moviendo la cabeza. Yo rode los ojos y el rio -. Bueno, pero ahora hay que empezar con el castigo si queremos terminar pronto - me dijo sonriendo y comenzo a parar.

- Hay, no - le dije jalandolo para que parara -. Por favor, no quiero - le dije intentando hacer la carita de gato con botas.

- Lo siento, nena. Pero tenemos que empezar hoy - tomo mi cara dulcemente entre sus manos -... si queremos salir el fin de semana - sonrio.

- ¿A donde iremos el fin de semana? - pregunte confundida. El se puso serio.

- ¿Se te olvido? - pregunto.

- ¿Que cosa? - inquiri nerviosa. Hay, espero que no sea nada grave, pense.

- Si, se te olvido - sonrio

- ¿¡Que! - pregunte nerviosa. Estaba al borde del colapso.

- La invitacion para comer en mi casa - me recordo.

- A... cierto - recorde -. Pero no, no se me habia olvidado - menti, a ver si me creia.

- Lo olvidaste - repitio.

- No es cierto - contraataqué.

- Si - sonrió.

- No, claro que no - sentia la sangre acumulada en mis mejillas y la risa empezaba a venir.

- Si - me dijo y me tomo de la cintura.

- No - no aguante mas y rei como una histerica, mientras me ponia roja como tomate -. De acuerdo - rei - tu ganas - trate de safarme de sus brazos pero no me lo permitio -. Se me olvido - baje la cabeza avergonzada.

- ¿Lo ves? - me tomo del menton y alzo mi cara para mirarme a los ojos... con esos ojos que me hipnotizaban.

- Bueno, ahora vamos a ese salon de teatro que nos espera - dijo soltandome de la cintura y tomandome de la mano.

- No, no quiero ir Edward - hice un puchero.

- Oh, si. Si iras.

- No, no ire - lo rete.

- ¿Quieres ver que si? - me dijo acercandose a mi.

- ¡Já! Como si pudieras convencerme - dije haciendome la valiente, pero retrocediendo un paso.

- ¿Quieres ver que si? - me dijo acercandose peligrosamente hacia mi.

- N...

Me acorralo entre la pared y sus manos a cada lado de mis caderas, para asi besarme tierna dulce y apasionadamente. Sus manos subieron y recorrieron mi cara, intentando memorizarla. Las mias, subieron freneticamente a su cabello desordenado. Nuestras respiraciones se volvian cada vez mas aceleradas, mientras nuestros corazones latian a un ritmo sin igual, pero latiendo los dos juntos al labios bajaron de mi boca a mi cuello, para empezar a dejar besos humedos por el mismo.

- ¿Ahora iras? - pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

- No - respondi aturdida.

- Mmm... que mal... - dijo haciendo un camino de besos mojados desde el cuello a mi oreja, para luego morderla quedamente.

- ¿Sigues sin pensar en ir? - pregunto.

- Si - le dije, ahora siguiendole el juego.

Se acercó mas a mi oído y susurró.

- Lastima, Bella. Si hubieses ido, tendrias mas de estos besos - me dijo y pude notar una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Vamos - respondi rápidamente.

- ¿No que no tronabas pistolita? - él sonrio y yo le pegue en el hombro.

- Auch – se quejo –. Eso duele, ¿Sabes? – me dijo.

- Pues es para doler no para que se sienta placentero – rode los ojos.

- ¿Sabes? Te dare un beso por cada vez que me pegues – me amenazo.

- Pues entonces te golpearemas seguido – le dije sonriendo y le golpee en el hombro de nuevo

- Por mi no hay problema – sonrio y me beso dulcemente -. Mmm... asi si será placentero el golpe – dijo sobre mis labios. Nos separamos y me tomo de la mano para encaminarnos hacia el dichoso salon de teatro, con nuestros corazones, o al menos el mio, latiendo fuertemente.

- Adelante, mi lady - dijo Edward caballerosamente cuando llegamos. Yo solo sonrei y entré.

- ¿Que...- comenze pero no pude seguir.

- ¿Ahora ves por que no queria limpiar el salon de teatro? - susurro Edward en mi oido.

Pero yo no pude contestar. Estaba completamente pasmada con lo que estaba viendo...

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Continuará!<strong>_

_A1: uff intenso muy intenso ahora si este capitulo no crees makka?_

_A2: Demasiado intenso, Fanniz... muchas emociones... UFF!_

_A1: muaha si :/ sabes que somos malas cierto?_

_A2: Malas? a que te refieres con eso?_

_A1: a, que siempre las dejamos picadas en la mejor parte jaja_

_A2: Jajaja, si... tienes toda la razón. Creo que esta vez, si que nos matarán_

_A1: no, no inventes hicimos el capitulo para librarnos de eso y aun asi moriremos?¡ :s_

_A2: Bueno,.. pensandolo bien, yo creo que nos torturarán_

_A1: prefiero la tortura a la muerte :s_

_A2: Yo también :S Además, tenemos como ganar la batalla contra la muerte XD_

_A1: ja si tienez mucha razon aunque sabes nos mataran en unos 4 capitulos mas_

_A2: Shhh... eso no lo deberías de haber dicho... aunque si nos matan, se quedaran sin saber que ocurrira ¬¬_

_A1: exacto! x eso lo dije muahaha xD Sabes creo que es bueno irlas preparando psicologicamente :S no crees'¡?_

_A2: Yo creo que si... la verdad es que la necesitaran MUCHO_

_A1: bueno les dices tu o les digo yo_

_A2: Tu xD yo soy muy cobarde para eso xD_

_A1: gracias x dejarme l peor parte :S pero bueno uff chcias en unos 5 capitulos mas el amor lindo hermoso magico fantastico todo lo amoroso se ira y ahora vendra el drama. si chicas nos canzamos de tanta cursileria o bueno al menos yo y tu makka?_

_A2: Sorry Sorry :C pss... Yo también, pero solo un poco xD_

_A1: a de nuevo gracias por dejame como la bruja malvada hee ahora te toca explicarles makka todo x eso_

_A2: PERDOOON! :C Explicarles quee?_

_A1: lo demas! de lo que empeze :X_

_A2: Bueno bueno :C Veamos... como dijo Fanniz, todo el amor, cursilerías y cosas locas... se terminará :X Va a pasar algo SECRETO... que cambiará drasticamente las cosas y ps... el amor se ira por la ventana :C_

_A1: aa makka me siento terrorifica oye que te parece si les damos una provadita del drama de bella :C_

_A2: tu crees que sea bueno? :C_

_A1. yo digo que si para que se preparen :C_

_A2: Bueno :C Chicas, no nos odien por esto, siiiiiiii? *ojo del gato con botas*_

_A1: si no nos odien ahora las dejamos con el adelante y nos despedimos las qero rrmozas Y PERDON (me inco de rodillas)_

_A2: *Me inco junto a fanniz* NO NOS ODIEN SIIIIIIIIIIIII? *hago puchero* Por cierto, las adoro linduraaas! Gracias por todo el fantastico apoyo que nos dan :D Y por cierto, este cap (o por lo menos mi parte) se lo dedico a todas ls chics de** Swansea**. Gracias por todo el apoyo hermoss! Ls amooo!_

_A1: yo igual se lo de dico a ellas aunque no las conosca yy a mi nena Astrid Sorry :C nos vemos chicas y gracias x el apoyo (hago una reverencia) LISTO MAKKA?¡ :D_

_A2: Les mando muchos besos y abrazos! ^^ VERDAAAD! Perdonen la demoraa :C Ahora si ^^ LISTO FANNIZ! :D_

_A1: sorry y antes prometemos actualizar mas seguido ahroa si_

**Adelanto...**

- Ya no quiero andar contigo – solté de golpe. Cuanto más pronto acabara esto, mejor.

Al escuchar mis palabras, comenzó a reírse.

- Perdón, pero creí escuchar que ya no querías andar conmigo – se agarro el estomago –. Buena broma – me miro sonriendo

- No es una broma, Edward – le dije seriamente –. Ya no quiero andar contigo.

- ¿Qué? – frunció el seño – ¿Pe... pero por qué, Bella? – preguntó

- Pues, porque ya no te amo – sonreí con ironía.

- No te creo – dijo mirandome fijamente.

- Pues créeme. .AMO - dije fríamente, recalcando las ultimas palabras -. Mejor dicho, nunca te amé.

- Demuéstramelo – me miró a los ojos –. Demuéstrame que estoy equivocado y que los besos que me dabas eran fingidos – me dijo y se resbaló una lágrima por su ojo izquierdo –. Bésame y demuéstralo – dijo y yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

- No – dije firmemente. Por supuesto que jamás lo volveria a besar. ¿Que se creía?

- Entonces, no es verdad todo lo que me dices. Puedo verlo en tus ojos – se acercó más a mi.

- Claro que lo es - le repliqué con enojo.

- Demuéstralo – dijo con cara de dolor y acercándose más a mi.

- No tengo por qué demostrarte nada. Pero, si así lo quieres... - dije rodando los ojos. Luego, lo agarre del cuello y lo atraje con furia hacia mi. Le demostraría que todo lo que decia era verdad.

**FIN DEL ADELANTO...**

_A1 Y A2 bueno chicas ese es el adelanto de lo que pasara en unos 5 capitulos mas aprox. Ok no nos maten please si no se quedaran sin saber que pasara :C_


	8. Castigo placentero

Y por fin se me dejara de morir el dedo! jaja aqui tienen el capitulo 8 !y el ultimo por el dia de hoy xD resiensalidito del horno espero les guste :D makka y yo lo hacemos con mucho cariño n.n

_los personajes no nos pertenecen son de S.M aunnque excepto Edward, Jacob, Riley, Emmet, Jasper y mi papasito Carlisle en las noches :P xD_

* * *

><p><strong>En el capitulo anterior...<strong>

_"¡La cultura chupistica de prendas!" chillo Alice levantando los brazos..._

_"¡LO REPITIO!" gritamos todos a coro..._

_"Hipopótamo" rio Rose, mirando a Emmet de soslayo._

_"¿Cómo pueden encerrarse con 3 hombres en paños menores?" se tapo la boca con las dos manos, exagerando su discurso..._

_"Edward quedo impresionado, pero a los 3 segundos comenzó a corresponderme, igual o más apasionado que yo…"_

_"Estarán limpiando el salón de teatro, ya que son las vacaciones de los de intendencia..." sentenció el director._

_"Pues... tendrán que limpiar el campus mañana" abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar eso._

_"Me acorralo entre la pared y sus manos a cada lado de mis caderas, para así besarme tierna dulce y apasionadamente…"_

_"¿Ahora ves por qué no quería limpiar el salón de teatro?" susurro Edward en mi oído._

* * *

><p><em>Algunos castigos<em>

_pueden resutal placenteros..._

**Capitulo 8.- Castigo placentero**

**Bella POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era el salón más grande y desordenado que haya visto en mi vida, una pared estaba repleta de espejos, había una plataforma de madera en el centro del salón y montones de ropa tirados encima de este.

La pared en frente de los espejos tenía aproximadamente 100 percheros, todos completamente repletos de ropa y disfraces. Zapatos, máscaras, cintillos, collares, entre otros estaban tirados por casi todo el piso del salón de teatro.

¿Les comenté el tamaño aproximado del saloncito este?

Pues, ahora se los digo: Eran aproximadamente 5 salones unidos, todos. El piso enorme estaba sucio... no quiero saber con qué, pero estaba sucio y las paredes tenían manchas. ¿Acaso había ocurrido una guerra de comida acá?

- Wow... -susurré mirando estupefacta el escenario en que me encontraba.

- ¿Ahora vez porque no quería limpiar el salón de teatro? - dijo Edward detrás de mi.

- Si, ya vi - dije abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vi la parte posterior del salón. Estaba hecho todo un asco... había botellas de agua y residuos de comida en toda esa parte.

- Créeme esto no es nada comparado a cuando tienen castings - dijo Edward, parándose enfrente de mí-. Voy por las cosas para que empecemos de una vez con esto - me vio fijamente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Sonreí ante su dulce acción y sonreí.

- Ok, acá te espero - deposité un suave beso en su mejilla y me separé de él.

- Volveré tan pronto que no tendrás tiempo de echarme de menos - susurró mirándome fijamente-. Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo - tomo mi mano y la beso. Sonrió y desapareció por la puerta. Suspiré totalmente embobada por sus palabras y sonriendo como estúpida me puse a ordenar lo que podía con las manos.

Tomé la ropa 'limpia' y le junté en una esquina para encargarme de ella después. Descolgué la ropa colgada en los percheros y la tiré a la montaña que se estaba juntando a mi derecha.

- Volví -salté al escuchar la aterciopelada voz de Edward detrás de mí. Lo siento -dijo riendo al ver mi reacción.

- Tranquilo - dije y me giré. Traía 4 cubetas con agua, una bolsa llena de esponjas, traperos y varias botellas de jabón. Las dejó en el piso y me miró.

- Manos a la obra - sonrío y yo asentí. Cada uno tomó una cubeta con agua y se fue a un lado del salón. Tomé el trapero y lo mojé con agua. Limpié el piso intentando no dejar rastro de lo que parecía sopa.

- Esto es asqueroso... -murmuré asquienta.

- Lo sé, Bella... lo sé -río Edward y lo miré rodando los ojos. Se veía tan jodidamente sexy con las mangas de la camisa hasta el codo y... Mejor me callo-. ¿Bells, te gustaría ver una película conmigo? - sacudí la cabeza y lo miré.

- ¿En serio? - murmuré y sonreí.

- Si, en serio hermosa - dijo sonriendo y se acerco a mí dejando todo tirado.

- Claro que si -le dije feliz, tirando las cosas y acercándome a él. Me envolvió en sus brazos y besó la punta de mi cabeza.

- ¿Y qué te gustaría ver, bonita? - susurró y casi me derretí al escuchar cómo me llamaba.

- Lo...lo que sea -tartamudee susurrando.

- ¿Terror? - susurró el acariciando mi cabello.

- No, esas me dan risa - me separé un poco y le sonreí.

- ¿Hablas en serio? - me preguntó estupefacto y yo reí por su actitud.

**Edward POV**

- De verdad - no podía creer que le diera risa una película de terror. ¿Acaso después me saldrían con que las de risa de daban miedo?

- No te creo - le dije incrédulo -. Y dime ahora me saldrás con que las de risa te dan miedo - no podía quedarme con la duda, así que lo pregunte y Bella estallo en carcajadas.

- No seas tontito - dijo todavía riendo -. Veamos... ¿Qué sentido tiene que tu reflejo se quede pegado y te haga daño? - pregunto cuando estaba más calmada -. ¿O que alguien que murió hace tantos años se aparezca en una pesadilla y te mate? - dijo completamente calmada, pero aún sonriendo.

- Bueno, si lo piensas así... tienes razón - sonrió-. Pero aun no me dices... ¿Las de risa te dan miedo? - ella se rió levemente antes de contestar.

- No, no me dan miedo... pero las encuentro... un tanto exageradas - sonrió angelicalmente -. Los protagonistas hacen demasiadas... bobadas - rio. En ese momento, se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

- ¿Un bobada como esta? - pregunté inocentemente, acercándome a ella con la esponja mojada en la espalda.

- ¿De que... - comenzó, pero yo la interrumpí. En ese momento, pase la esponja por su blusa, pegándola a su cuerpo y dejando entrever su pálida piel a través de la tela.

- Si, una bobada así - dijo con los ojos entrecerrados. Tomo una cubeta llena de agua y jabón y se acerco a mí -. Una bobada que pagarás muy caro Edward Cullen - siguió acercándose a mí y yo me tensé - Oh... ¿El gran Eddie Cullen tiene miedo? - dijo ella, sonriendo malignamente.

- Yo... - no me dejo seguir, ya que aventó la cubeta de agua sobre mi cuerpo, dejándome completamente empapado.

- Esa bobada me parece mas... babosa - rio. Yo entrecerré los ojos y me comencé a acercar a ella peligrosamente -. No te atreverías... - susurró ella retrocediendo hasta que su espalda quedo pegada a la pared.

- Si que me atrevería... - dije yo e hice ademán de tirarle el agua, pero ella se dio vuelta dándome la espalda y yo deje la cubeta en el suelo. Me acerque a ella silenciosamente y la abrace por la espalda con toda la fuerza que podía sin hacerle daño.

- ¡EDWARD! - jadeó ella por el frio contacto de mi cuerpo mojado. Yo sonreí y me aleje de ella. Bella me miro con cara de ternura y estuve a punto de ir hacia ella y besarla, pero me contuve. Las _santas son las peores..._, susurro mi mente.

- Ahora estamos iguales, Bella... - susurré. Ella siguió acercándose sin inmutarse con mis palabras. Tomo una esponja que estaba tirada en el suelo y la empapo. Se siguió acercando sensualmente y yo no me podía mover. Cuando llego a mi altura, me beso intensamente. Yo la tome por la cintura y la pegue a mí, olvidando todo lo que tenía en mente. Cuando se separo de mí, sentí como el agua se escurría por mi cara, con un punto de partida.

_Mi cabeza._

- Te ves bien así, lindo - susurro ella melosa. Yo solamente rodé los ojos y me entro la maldad. Cogí la cubeta que había a mi lado de agua limpia y se la avente sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

- Tu también te ves linda así, princesa - susurre yo riendo suavemente.

- ¡Edward Cullen! Esto lo pagaras... muy caro... - susurró malvadamente.

- ¿A, si? ¿Cómo? - preguntó yo mientras me acercaba a ella y la besaba.

- Así, chico rudo - susurro contra mis labios. Sentí como se agachaba y tomaba impulso. Enredo sus piernas en mi cintura, sin dejar de besarme, y me puso como sombrero una linda -nótese el sarcasmo- cubeta llena de agua.

- Isabella Marie Swan... - susurre con los ojos cerrados. Ella solo sonrió triunfante y se soltó de mi cintura. Cuando intento bajarse, se resbalo con el agua que había en el piso y cayó al suelo, arrastrándome a mí con ella. Quedamos tirados en el suelo, yo encima de ella. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, mientras nuestras miradas se desviaban a nuestros labios. Ya no lo aguante más, y la bese con furia, pasión y ternura, a la vez intentando controlar mis hormonas malditas de adolescente.

-Edward... - gimió ella cuando profundice el beso, introduciendo mi lengua en su dulce boca. Ese sonido hizo que mis hormonas despertaran furiosamente y me hicieran recorrer todo su cuerpo con mis manos. Bella llevo sus manos hacia mi pelo, donde tiro fuertemente de él. Yo solté un profundo gruñido, mientras sentía como mi entrepierna comenzaba a latir.

- Bella... - susurré con la voz ronca. Ella me miró y vi que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la lujuria. Bella sonrió y me beso en la nariz. Iba a besarla de nuevo, pero un chillido proveniente de la puerta, nos hizo separarnos y pararnos en menos de 1 segundo.

- ¿Tanya qué haces acá? - pregunte iracundo al ver a la rubia parada en el umbral de la puerta, echando humo por las orejas.

- Esto no se quedará así malditos - susurro ella y se fue.

- Bella, será mejor que nos apuremos en limpiar. De seguro le fue con el chisme al director.

- Ok, vamos - dijo y comenzamos a limpiar.

**Tanya POV **

¿Que hacia MI Eddie besándose con esa perra? ¿Quien se creía que era esa mojigata? Solté un chillido para advertirles de mi presencia. Si no lo hacía, seguro terminaban teniendo sexo en mis narices. O sea, eso no lo podía permitir yo, la chica más top y linda de todo el internado.

- ¿Tanya que haces acá? - pregunto Eddie enojado. No sabian lo que les esperaba a ambos...

- Esto no se quedará así malditos... - susurre y me fui, realmente enfadada.

Esto lo iba a saber el director, y no sabía el castigo que les esperaba. Camine a todo paso hacia la oficina del director y entre sin pedir permiso.

- ¿Señora Denali, a que se debe su visita? - pregunto el director, para luego bufar. ¿Me bufo a mí? ¿Que se creía? ¡Ash, con esta gente no se puede tratar!

- Señor, Edward y Bella se están... "besando" - dije haciendo comillas en el aire - en el salón de teatro. Mas que besándose, parece que estuvieran...

- ¡Entendí señorita! - me interrumpió el señor.

- Bueno, eso le quería decir - dije golpeando con uno de mis tacones el piso de la dirección.

- Vamos a verificar eso - dijo el pacientemente, mientras se levantaba de su escritorio. Nos encaminamos hacia el salón y cuando entramos. ¡SORPRESA! Estaba todo completamente ordenado. Los muy... estaban trapeando el suelo.

- ¿Pasa algo, señor? - pregunto Edward al vernos entrar. Yo solo le di una mirada de furia y agite mi hermoso cabello.

- Mmm... Como veo, no pasa nada - dijo el director y se volteo a mirarme -. ¿Como explica esto, señorita Denalí?

- Pues... cuando yo entre ellos... estaban empapados y... - intente explicar.

- Estamos empapados - rectifico esa perra, señalándose -. Tuvimos un pequeño accidente y terminamos empapados - dijo ella sonriendo.

- Exacto - apoyo Edward. Assh... estúpidos.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Cuando entre se estaban besando! - grite yo.

- Primero, yo les mande a limpiar el salón por... algo. Si se empaparon, es cosa de ellos. Segundo, lo que pase o no pase dentro de acá, no es algo de relativa importancia mientras cumplan con la labor que le hemos asignado. Y como veo, esto esta impecable - dijo él, tajante.

- Pero... - seguí yo.

- Nada de peros, señorita. Afuera, tenemos que dejar seguirles con su trabajo - dijo y me empujo para que saliera.

-¡Aissh! - dije yo y me fui sonando mis tacones. Esta gentusa no sabía lo que era glamour como el mío. Eddie y la pandrosa de Isabella Swan me las pagarían. En algún momento dado encontraría la forma de que se separaran y mi Eddie estuviera conmigo. Para eso necesitaba a mi aliado... _él _me ayudaría a separar a mi Eddie de esa, como que me llamo Tanya Denali.

**Bella POV**

¿Qué rayos me pasaba? Ni yo misma lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que Edward Cullen me encantaba. Digo no de la forma de amor, porque yo ya sabía lo que era el amor, cuando anduve con Mike y definitivamente no sentía por Edward lo mismo. Aunque por Mike... no fue tan grande el sentimiento como lo es ahora por Edward.

Podría ser... ¿Confusión de sentimientos? O sea... sé que no es una simple amistad. Eso lo supe desde el primero momento en que lo vi, pero... ¿Se podría decir que estaba enamorada de el?

_Nunca confundas el amor con el enamoramiento,_ escuche la voz de mi madre en el fondo de mi cabeza.

Recordaba como si fuera ayer esa conversación con mi madre, hace más o menos 2 años atrás.

_Flash Back_

- Mama... creo que amo a mi mejor amigo - susurré con las mejillas encendidas. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien, y ¿Quien mejor que mi madre para eso?

- Mi amor... - dijo mi mama dándose la vuelta y mirándome -. ¿Por qué piensas eso? - dijo mientras me llevaba al living y nos sentábamos ahí. Tome un hondo respiro y comencé a hablar.

- Porque cuando lo veo... siento "mariposas en el estómago" y todas esas cosas de pelis románticas - dije sonriendo.

- Mi pequeña... nunca confundas el amor, con el enamoramiento - susurro ella mirándome fijamente.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso, mama? - pregunte curiosa, ya que para mi estar enamorada era amar.

- Mira... digamos que el enamoramiento es... algo meramente físico. Yo me puedo enamorar de cualquier persona por su físico o personalidad - dijo sonriendo -. El amor... es algo mucho más profundo. Es cuando tú conoces todos los defectos de esa persona, y los aceptas sin tartamudear... es cuando conoces a esa persona mejor que a ti mismo - susurro -. Es cuando estás segura de que darías cualquier tipo de cosa, hasta tu vida o tu alma, por esa persona - finalizó.

- Oh... entiendo - susurré -. Entonces... ¿Enamoramiento? - dije mirándola.

- Creo que si pequeña... eso es algo que solamente tu corazón puede afirmar - dijo y se levanto. Me besó en la frente y se fue a la cocina.

_Fin Flash Back_

- Bella, ¿Estas viva o debo decir que te dio un ataque? - dijo Edward pasando una mano por adelante de mis ojos, devolviéndome a la realidad.

- Oh, lo siento - susurre un poco sonrojada -. ¿Decías algo?

- Te decía que ya podíamos irnos - dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Juro que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no saltarle encima como una troglodita -. Ya terminamos por hoy.

- Perfecto - dije sonriendo embobada.

- Vamos - dijo el dando tiernos empujoncitos en mi espalda hacia la puerta. Cuando salimos vimos por la ventana que ya era de noche.

- Wow... paso rápido el tiempo - dije riendo. Sin querer, se me escapó un bostezo -. Lo siento.

- Creo que esta señorita quiere descansar - susurró Edward bromeando. Yo reí y le pegue en el brazo. El miro hacia los lados y me beso, mientras yo recordaba sus palabras.

_Cada vez que me golpees, yo te besare_

- Creo que si... - susurre deslumbrada.

- Nos vemos mañana, Bella - susurro Edward y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

- Hasta mañana, Edward... descansa - susurre yo y nos separamos para dirigirnos a las torres de nuestros respectivos dormitorios.

**Rosalie POV **

¡Lo que me faltaba!

Primero, la prefecta nos cacha en la habitación de Bella y Alice jugando a la cultura chupística medio desnudos. Segunda, me entero de que una tal Katty estuvo en la cama con Emmet y mi querida suegra los encontró en el acto del delito. Y para finalizar, nos toca limpiar el campus.

- Cambia la cara, Rose - dijo Alice, quien había recuperado su buen humor -. Sabes que el juego estuvo buenísimo, a pesar de todo - sonreí y asentí.

- Tienes razón, duende - suspire -. Pero al ver todo esto... se me revuelve el estómago - señale el campus. Parecía como si todos los estudiantes del internado se hubieran confabulado en nuestra contra.

- Rose tiene razón - dijo mi hermano Jasper mirando todo -. Creo que la basura es proporcional con la cantidad de baldosas de cerámica que tiene el piso... - dijo con un gemido de cansancio.

- Ya dejen de quejarse y trabajen - dijo Alice tendiendonos unas escobas y palas, luego nos dijo donde limpiáramos cada uno (esta duende sí que tenia alma de líder) y comenzamos con nuestro castigo. Me fui a limpiar a la parte noroeste cuando vi que Royce se acercaba a mí.

- Hola hermosa - dijo él con voz... sexy, pero más parecía un gato vomitando.

- Hola estúpido - dije con la cara con de buena niña.

- Esa boquita... - dijo él y me tomo por la barbilla -. ¿Por que no me acompañas un rato y la pasamos bien? - dijo el destilando todo su asqueroso aliento en mi cara.

- Suéltame o... - dije enojada.

- ¿O que? - dijo el burlonamente.

- O te la verás conmigo, estúpido - dijo mi Emmy, haciendo que Royce me soltara y golpeándole en la cara.

- ¡No Emmett! - grite desesperada. Royce era un buen peleador... tanto o más que Emmett.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer nenaza? - dijo Royce recuperando e ignorando mis gritos. Se acerco a mi novio y le propino un puñetazo en el estomago que dejo sin aire a Emmett.

- ¡Emmett! - grite horrorizada tomándolo del brazo -. Eres un puto salvaje, King - dije dejando a Emmett. Tome impulso y le propime la mejor patada que pude a King en sus partes. El se cayó de rodillas al piso, protegiendo con sus manos la parte afectada.

- Yo puedo solo, Rose - dijo un Emmet bastante enojado, yendo hacia King y golpeándolo más.

- Emmett, basta - dije cuando vi que King no podía defenderse y estaba casi muerto.

- No, se merece eso y más - dijo y siguió golpeándolo.

- ¡Emmet, basta! - repetí de nuevo. No me tomo en cuenta y siguió golpeándolo hasta que me interpuse y le quite a King de sus manos.

- ¿Que te pasa Rose? - dijo mirándome furiosamente.

- ¿Que te pasa a ti? - pregunte enojada -. Eres un salvaje Emmett McCarty - dije con el ceño fruncido -. Me decepcionas... - dije con un suspiro y tome a King de la cintura y lo lleve literalmente a rastras hacia la enfermería.

- ¿Pero que paso, Rose? - preguntó Alice cuando me vio con King -. ¿Lo golpearon? - preguntó poniéndose las manos en la boca sorprendida -.

- No como crees, Alice. Solo esta así para estar cerca de mi - dije rodando los ojos.

- Ok, entiendo el sarcasmo perra - dijo entre enojada y divertida -. ¿Quien fue?

- Emmett - suspire.

- Me siento orgullosa de el - sonrió alegre, riéndose.

- Alice esto no es gracioso - dije cortante.

- Claro que sí lo es – dijo aun riéndose.

- ¿A si? Pues dime que es lo gracioso, porque yo no lo veo – bufe, agarrando más fuerte a King que comenzaba a caerse.

- Lo gracioso es que Emmett, sin saber karate, taekuondo, lima lama, kung fu , arte marcial o arte mafiosa o lo que practique este tarado de King, le dio una buena paliza y Royce con todo lo que sabe no le hizo nada - se empezó a reír más fuerte.

- Pues Royce tiene un pequeño rasguño a comparación de lo que tiene tu hermano – dije, causando que se dejara de reír abruptamente.

- ¿¡Que! – gritó –. ¿¡Y preferiste ayudar a King que a mi hermano o sea TU novio! – grito histérica.

- Hay...hay - me tape el oído derecho con la mano que tenia libre –. Alice, cálmate. Era broma... tu hermano no tiene ni un golpe – se merecía esa broma por tanta burrada que dijo.

- Babosa – se acerco y me dio un zape (n/a: golpe en la cabeza).

- ¡Alice! – grite mirándola enojada.

- Te lo merecías – se cruzo de brazos y me enseño la lengua.

- ¡Ash! – hice una mueca –. Bueno, pero ya mejor acompáñame a llevar a King a la enfermaría que ya se me está durmiendo el brazo – dije haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- De acuerdo – suspiró –. A ver déjame ayudarte – dijo mientras se pasaba para el lado izquierdo de King y lo sostenía -. Pff, sí que pesa este hombre – dijo en un pujido.

- Imagínate traerlo desde el campus – dije sonriendo tenuemente.

- Si, me imagino. Pero anda, porque si no a mi también se me dormirá el brazo – dijo y comenzamos a andar a la enfermería con ese idiota en brazos.

**Bella POV**

El estar esta tarde castigada al lado de Edward, fue el mejor castigo que me han puesto en toda mi vida. Y el ver la cara de Tanya frustrada por su fallido intento de separarnos, la mejor experiencia del mundo. Además, el estar a su lado me hizo saber que siento algo muy fuerte por él. Sé que no es amor, ya que ni por Mike sentí esto. Tampoco es un simple cariño de amigos, es más fuerte que eso... y mucho menos es una simple atracción física, porque si lo fuera no habría un sentimiento de por medio. Pero también estaba la posibilidad de que nunca haya estado enamorada de Mike... ¿Podría eso ser verdad? No... No lo creía. Si es que no estuve enamorada ¿Por qué sufrí tanto por su engaño? Nada tenía sentido... por lo que simplemente me quedaba descartar esa posibilidad... por ahora.

- ¿Bella? - dijo una voz, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Miré a Mike que estaba en frente de mí y me detuve en el pasillo -. ¿Podemos hablar? - murmuro él.

- ¿Hablar? ¿De que quieres hablar tú? - dije con voz filosa.

- Quiero... explicarte todo lo que paso con Jessica - dijo y de verdad parecía arrepentido. _No caigas en sus trampas, Bella. No de nuevo_, dijo mi mente.

- Con lo que vi, me basta y me sobra, Michael - dije cortante y me dispuse a caminar nuevamente, pero él no me dejo.

- Bella, por favor... Yo estoy arrepentido. Ella... Jessica me obligo a eso y... yo no pude resistirme - dijo el plan novio "yo-no-hice-nada-malo".

- ¿Y esperas que yo me trague esas excusas, Mike? ¿De verdad me crees tan tonta? - dije escupiendo las palabras.

- No son excusas, Bella... yo... lo siento de verdad - dijo el afligido, pero no le creí su mascara... no podía.

- Deja de decir estupideces, Mike. Si de verdad te hubiese importado, no hubieses esperado tanto para decirme esto - dije y me di la vuelta, pero él me tomo del brazo y me volteó bruscamente.

- Mira pequeña perra... tú me perteneces a mí y a nadie más - dijo enojado. Lo mire completamente en shock.

- Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, estúpido - dije e intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero me fue imposible -. ¡Suéltame! - le chillé.

- Oh no, tú te vienes conmigo - dijo y me tiro hacia su habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, sentí a alguien detrás de nosotros.

- O la sueltas o juro que te mato aquí mismo - dijo una furiosa voz detrás de nosotros, la cual identifique perteneciente a Emmett.

- ¿Tu quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? - gruño Mike apretándome el brazo más de lo necesario.

- Soy el amigo de Bella, Newton - reto Emmett poniéndose enfrente del.

- ¡Suéltame, Mike! ¡Me lastimas! - chille cuando Mike me apretó mas.

- Newton, suéltala... te lo advierto - dijo amenazadoramente Emmett. Newton apretó más su mano en torno a mi brazo, haciendo que chillara nuevamente.

- ¡Suéltame!

- Te lo advertí, idiota - dijo Emmett y le atizó un puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que Newton cayera de rodillas en el suelo -. Vamos, Bells - dijo Emmett y me empujo suavemente. Una vez estuvimos fuera de ahí, me giré a mirarlo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias Emmy! - grité entusiasmada -. ¡Choca esas cinco! - dije extendiendo mi mano, la cual el choco con una sonrisa que remarcaba sus hoyuelos.

- ¿Cual es el motivo de celebración? - escuché una aterciopelada voz detrás de nosotros. Me di la vuelta y sonreí aún más al ver a Edward mirándonos con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Él lo miró confundido y luego me miro a mí, fijando su vista en mi brazo que... estaba rojo por la presión que había ejercido Mike. Frunció el ceño y me miro directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Que te paso, Bells? - dijo y se acercó a mí para mirar mejor el maldito brazo.

- Nada nada, no te preocupes - dijo Emmett quitándole importancia, supongo que para evitar que Edward matara a Mike al enterarse de lo que había pasado

- Em... ¡Yo me tengo que ir a ver a Rose! - dijo Emmett y se fue casi corriendo del lugar. Miré a Edward y morí mi labio buscando una excusa para no decirle la verdad.

- Na...nada - tartamudee mirando el suelo.

- No me mienta, señorita - dijo levantando mi rostro con uno de sus dedos y dejando su rostro a milímetros del mío -. Repito, ¿Que sucedió?

- Yo... n... nada - tartamudeé totalmente deslumbrada por sus orbes verdes. Vi un brillo de suspicacia en su mirada y se acercó a mí hasta rozar nuestros labios quitándome la poca cordura que me quedaba.

- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? - susurró con una voz demasiado seductora, rozando mis labios con cada palabra.

- Te...te dije que… na…nada paso - tartamudeé ya con la fuerza de voluntad por el piso.

Sentí como Edward me empujaba suavemente hasta que mi espalda quedó pegada a la pared y noté como sus manos se apoderaban de mi cintura a la vez que besaba mi cuello con suavidad.

- ¿Estas completamente segura de eso? - murmuro en mi cuello llevándome a la décima nube.

- ¿No? - murmuré incoherentemente.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Que paso? - susurró rozando mis labios nuevamente, solamente que esta vez de una forma mas... sensual por así decirlo. Cerré los ojos y murmuré:

- Mike - .

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse por completo y vi sus ojos refulgir con rabia a la vez que se apartaba de mi.

- ¿Que te hizo? - preguntó con la mandíbula encajada.

- Por favor, Edward. No te preocupes - imploré mirándolo.

- Ese idiota te hizo daño y yo no puedo permitirlo, tengo que hacerlo pagar - dijo y sentí como su enojo iba en aumento.

- Edward, mírame - dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos-. Olvídalo, Emmett ya lo hizo pagar. No volverá a pasar -.

- ¿Que no volverá a pasar? - dijo en tono irónico-. Por favor, Bella. ¡Aterriza! -

- No me hables así - dije alejándome de él, irritada por su comportamiento.

- Es que date cuenta, esto nunca va a parar - dijo tomándome el brazo con furia pero sin lastimarme.

- Como te dije Emmett ya le puso un alto y no creo que se vuelva a arriesgar - dije zafándome bruscamente de su agarre.

- ¡Vamos, Bella! ¡Abre los ojos! Tú sabes muy bien que ese tipo no te dejara en paz nunca mientras este aquí - dijo exaltado -. Eres ingenua - dijo mirándome directo a los ojos.

Eso sí que no lo soportaría. Que me llamara estúpida, porque eso fue lo que dijo pero con otras palabras, no lo permitiría.

- No te preocupes, Cullen. Si vuelve a pasar, me se defender sola - gruñí y me di la vuelta enojada. Comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude, para alejarme de él.

- Bella, espera - sentí sus pasos apresurados detrás de mí y su mano atrapando mi brazo cuando me alcanzó. Me di la vuelta zafándome de su agarre.

- ¿Que quieres? - dije de forma brusca.

- No te enojes - pidió con cara de arrepentimiento.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien. Ahora, suéltame ¿Quieres? - dije de la forma más fría posible.

Si algo sabia era que lo mejor cuando te enojabas no era vengarte ni nada de eso, si no ser fría y distante.

- Bella por favor - suplico

- Me sueltas, por favor - dije volteándome para no ver sus ojos.

- Bella, mírame - ordenó.

- No es necesario - dije aun fría.

- Bella - dijo tomando mi brazo y besándome la muñeca.

Una corriente electrizante recorrió todo mi brazo y llego a mi corazón, acunándolo como un torbellino y dejando a mi cabeza aturdida.

_Vamos, Bella. No te dejes vencer, mujer. Tú puedes _dijo una voz en mi mente.

No le respondí y seguí sin mirarlo.

Sentí como él besó el lado apuesto de mi codo, haciendo aun más fuerte la descarga eléctrica en mi corazón y dejado mi cabeza aun mas aturdida.

_Resiste un poco más, Bella. Resiste un poco más_ continuo mi voz interna.

- Vas a mirarme o no - pregunto luego de dejar un beso ahora en mi hombro.

_Vamos…vamos solo un poco mas, demuéstrate indiferente. Yo sé que sus caricias nos vuelven locas, pero resiste mujer. ¡Por amor de Dios, resiste_! seguía diciendo mi voz.

- Bella - murmuro mi nombre sensualmente en mi oído, logrando que mi fuerza de voluntad fuera cada vez menor.

- Bella - beso mi cuello y exhalo una vez más mi nombre, haciendo que su aliento acabara con mi autocontrol.

- Edward - dije y lo tome de la cara para besarlo de una forma apasionada y enojada.

_Pero que decepción, que poco aguante Isabella_, dijo mi conciencia en forma de reproche.

Sentí su sonrisa contra mis labios a la vez que me apresaba por la cintura con las manos. Yo me relaje con su agarre y sentí como mis piernas se convertían en gelatina, al tiempo que llevaba mis manos a su cabello y lo acariciaba suavemente.

- Perdón por haber tenido una reacción tan... brusca y estúpida, pero la rabia me carcomía - susurró sobre mis labios y me miró directamente a los ojos.

- Ya paso, tranquilo - le dije acariciando su rostro, prendada de su mirada.

- Te quiero - dijo firme mirando mis ojos directamente. Sentí como si su mirada inspeccionara cada milímetro de mi alma, a lo que solo pude sonreír.

- Te quiero, Edward – dije viéndolo con amor a los ojos y lo besé con todo la dulzura y cariño que profesaba en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA1: makka me siento mal u.u**

**N/A2: Yo también me siento mal Fanniz :c! Porque te sientes mal tú?**

**N/A1: porque nos tardamos muchísimo! En actualizar! Y eso me da un poco de culpabilidad u.u y tu porque te sientes mal?**

**N/A2: Por eso mismo! Me da pena que hayamos tardado tanto :c! Mil perdones chicas! Pero de verdad... algo andaba mal :|**

**N/A1: pff si chicas de verdad es que si tenemos perdon de dios y de ustedes por haber tardado tanto y es que lo que pasa es que Makka y yo nos distanciamos por un tiempo a causa se tiempo personal :c y deberes y lo otro es que la verdad andabamos mal las dos en cuestion de materia gris con problemas o por lo menos yo si u.u**

**N/A2: Exacto :/ Sabemos que ustedes no tienen por que pagar nuestra distancia ni nada... pero es que de verdad.. Cosas personales nos absorven a las dos y por eso nos hemos distanciado.. A mi por lo menos el primer año en secundaria me tortura y no tengo tiempo para casi nada :c Además, problemas personales, decepciones, dolor D: me bloquean la mente y no tengo mussa para escrbir :/ de verdad, perdon por el tiempo que ha pasado :(**

**N/A1: si chicas de verdad disculpenos pero tambien entiendan que tenemos vida y porfa no me manden inbox diciendo que cuando actualizamos cada dia porfa eso me pone estresada xD aunque son lindos diciendo que nos matarian jeje ¨*sonrio nerviosa* o no makka?**

**N/A2: No metas rp acá, nena ._. Puede que no nos entiendan :B Y si... son muy lindos ._.**

**N/A1: si si nos entienden! exepto cuando pongas lo de rp xD si de verdad son lindos los mensajes de amenazas jaja bueno pero acabando con esto les puedo decir que ya nos pondremos al corriente lo juro1! ya que y me cambiare en la mañana en la escuela (ya que iba en la tarde y tambien eso hacia imposible que makka y yo escribieramos) asi que ya con eso podremos escribir mas espero :D**

**N/A2: ven? Todo se comienza a arreglar :D Bueno, dejemos de aburrir a las chicas con esto fanniz xD GRacias por la paciencia nenas, espero que hayan disfrutado el cap! Las amooooo3**

**N/A1: exacto! esperamos que por lo menos las hayamos compenzado con buen capi1! las amamos! y gracias a todas1! por leernos, favoritos etc! y prometemos que el proximo cap sera pronto nos vemos desues a la misma hora en el mismo link en el mismo fic xD bye bye! **

**terminado sherlok ring ring...hello ring ring...he...he...hel****lo? jum tiene mala conexion! xD**


End file.
